A Unlikely Friendship
by MrsWolfGirl
Summary: Hermione and the Malfoy's, Snape as well what an earth is happening?
1. H, L AND S

**THIS IS OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT CAME FROM HAHA SORRY IF ITS NOT VERY GOOD R&R PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME BUT NO OUT RIGHT HATING**

* * *

**An unlikely friendship**

Hermione was doing her rounds when she heard voices 'For God sake who's out now I just want to go to bed' she sighed when a hand closed around her mouth muffling her scream "Hello Hermione" Smirked Lucius Malfoy "Now, in a minute I'm going to take away my hand and you'll do exactly as I say, scream and I will make it so much worse for you okay?"

She nodded fear gathering in the pit of her stomach

"There's a good girl" he smirked as he took away his hand. Hermione tried reach for her wand but he grabbed her hand and shoved her against the wall "Did I tell you to move?" he growled and Hermione shook her head "I warned you"

"Please… please leave me alone" she begged in a small voice

"I don't think I will"

"Please"

"You shouldn't have moved" he whispered in her ear as he brushed his finger tips along her cheek and down her neck, his lips brushed hers ever so slightly

"I'm not the horrible person you think I am"

"You murder people for no reason" she spat

"I do what I am told, and I'm on the Dark Lord's side because it is the one that will triumph" his breath sweet in Hermione's face scrambling her thoughts slightly

"Voldermort will never triumph" Hermione growled

"Tut, tut Miss Granger you should know better than to use his name"

"Fear of a name only increase fear of the thing itself"

"When will you stop thinking and start acting?""

"When will you choose the right side?" she snapped 'why is he being so strangely nice' she thought to herself

"Why are you so tense?"

"That is none of your business"

"Hermione, I know you think I am a horrible death eater and I don't have a nice bone in my body but I do"

"I don't trust you and I never will" she growled "So why are you being nice to me?"

"I just want a chance to redeem myself and my family before the end" he admitted

"Helping one person won't do that, and staying with Voldermort defiantly won't"

"So you admit you need help?" drawled Lucius

"What I need is my business, redeeming yourself is yours"

"What do you think Severus?" smirked Lucius

"I think that you shouldn't hold a young woman against the wall especially were your hands are" he drawled clocking Lucius hands on Hermione's waist her shirt pushed up ever so slightly "It could look very bad, and if you are going to have this conversation have it somewhere more private say… my office"

Very well" he said releasing her, Hermione found her thoughts instantly become clear and her curiosity got the best of her "Well do you want my help or not?" she snapped

"Feisty I like that in a girl"

"I'm sure you do" she glared "Professor are you coming?"

"Yes I suppose I have to, this way" he sighed inwardly 'why did he always get pulled into the Malfoy's petty problems' walking in between them he didn't like the way the Lucius was glancing at Hermione he'd saw Draco look at her like it a couple of times to, but maybe he had it wrong maybe the look was really disguising the longing for help, for inner peace instead of the hellish fire that caused them pain throughout the day growing until it finally became unbearable and that's why they stopped fighting it and succumbed to it.

Lucius was the first to break the silence as he head to the dungeons "When choosing between two evils, I always like to try the one I've never tried before."

Hermione sighed 'this is going to be hard work' "The time will come in everyone's life when we have to choose between what is right and what is easy, what you choose will define you as a person but I guess you've already made your choose" she snapped

"Why are you so snappy?" he taunted and smirked as her hands balled into fists

"All I wanted to do was go to bed but then you jumped me and pulled me into your petty problems"

"Well it was a learning curve for both of us"

"How was it a learning curve for both of us?" Hermione exclaimed

"I learnt you have incredibly soft lips and you learnt that I want help" Lucius smirked as he saw Severus' lips twitch "And what are you smirking at Professor?" questioned Hermione whose face had turned slightly pink

"Nothing… In" he ordered and pointed to the open door "Granger sit, Lucius stand or sit do whatever you want" said Snape as he settled into the chair around the desk from Hermione

"Professor I'd really rather…"

"I don't care what you'd rather do, sit down now" he ordered "Or do you want Lucius here to make you sit"

She looked like she was about to argue and after a moment's hesitation she sighed and settled into the chair never fully relaxing. 'You've got to admit Severus she is very smart' he thought to himself 'and rather beautiful, no, wait, what where did that come from get that thought out of your head now' and Lucius rounded on her hands either side of her on the arms of the chair face close to hers forcing her against the back of the chair "You know I usually get what I want" his breath sweet on her face once more scrambling her thoughts

"I'm sure you do, but if you haven't noticed this isn't usual circumstances"

"Humph, that's never stopped me before, you see I like being in control"

'Seduce him, lead him on and then pull your wand on him' that was her plan and God she hoped it would work

"Do you now?" she smirked raising her hand so it was on his cheek, her thumb rubbing circles ever so slightly pulling him close so her lips were millimetres away from hers letting them brush ever so slightly before whispering in his ear "People who crave control, fear being vulnerable" and at this she pulled her wand and pressed it against his stomach "Who's in control now?" and she winked at Snape over Lucius' shoulder 'knowing not what drove her to do it all she did know was after she did it was incredibly difficult to look away' shocked flashed in both of their eyes and then nothing but a battle was raging inside of their heads. She stowed her wand and pushed Malfoy away "Don't under estimate me Malfoy, you'll regret it"

* * *

**REMEMBER R&R BUT NO OUT RIGHT HATING CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT AND WHAT COULD BE IMPROVED IN THIS CHAPTER BEFORE I CARRY ON AND I'LL IMPROVE IT TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITIES THANK YOU :)**


	2. Drink, Drink, Drink

"Why don't you show me how much I'll regret it Miss Granger?" smirked Lucius

"Okay as her teacher I have to step in now"

"There's really no need professor, he doesn't have even the slightest chance"

"High standards won't get you anywhere"

"You're still a death eater and I still hate you, the only reason I'm going along with this is pure curiosity. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get this over with so I can get to sleep"

"There's more important things in life then sleep Miss Granger you know that" said Snape

"I'm well aware of that Professor" Hermione snapped "It helps if you can stay awake in lessons though"

"Well its 11 now so I doubt that you're going to be going a bed anytime soon"

"Just get on with it then, what do you want?"

"I'm not going to tell you if you are being rude am I?"

"Okay sorry Lucius darling, what is it that is troubling your pretty little face?" Her sarcastic head on

"Are you sure it's safe to have this conversation here?"

"Yes I am Lucius"

"Can we go to your living room?"

"Very well, this way"

"I… I really don't think I should come, I'm I student, think how bad it would look if someone came"

"Get in now Miss Granger" Snape ordered gesturing to the secret door he had opened in the storage room "I assure you there is more than one entrance and a little thing called stealth you can use to get out of the other one if someone happens to visit but I highly doubt it"

"Unless you're having a hot naked affair with Minerva" chuckled Lucius in his death eater humour

Snape chuckled "I assure you I'm not, and no I did not just laugh Miss Granger, if anyone finds out I know who to murder" Snape glared and Hermione just glared back

"I'm getting a drink" Lucius stated and headed to the cabinet next to the fire place and pulled a bottle of whisky

"Do you want one?" he asked Snape

"Yes" he snapped breaking Hermione's glare and lighting the fire before settling into one of two armchairs that faced the stone fireplace.

"Granger?"

"N… Yes" she didn't usually drink but had a feeling she would need one

The only sound for several moments was the crackling of the fire, Lucius had already had 10 and Severus 5, Hermione was the soberest with 2

"If we are going to make any sense of you I think you should stop drinking" said a stern faced Hermione

"I can handle drink better than you think" Lucius slurred slightly and filling his glass one more before he settled into the other arm chair Hermione sat with her knees at her chest leant against the fireplace and sighed "Right I'm going to bed because this is going nowhere" getting up and brushing off her skirt "Good night Professor, Malfoy" nodded in their direction put her glass on the side and turned to see Lucius blocking her way "You're not going anywhere"

"You can't stop me" she said and pushed past him but didn't move fast enough as his hand closed on her wrist

"Oh I think I can" he leered

"Look I'm not going to help you if all your going to do is get drunk and then refuse to let me leave when we are getting nowhere also I am not going to help you if you are being rude and I know it might be hard but you have to be nice and prove that you actually deserve help because at the minute I haven't seen the nice side of Lucius Malfoy there supposedly is"

"Please…" his face pained

"Miss Granger Drink this"

"What is it?" she asked eyeing her potions master wearily

"Vodka, now drink, it's the only way he'll tell you" he stated handing her two thirds of a water glass full of it.

She was shocked "Do you know how drunk that will get me?"

"Yes, Now drink"

"I swear to God if I do anything stupid…" she trailed of and downed the drink in 2 and the punch hit her straight away

"How do you feel?"

"You have nice eyes" she admitted before she could stop herself and then blushed

"Lucius is over there go talk to him" he ordered and left to make some hangover recovery potions glancing at the couple ever so often

"Ahhh. Hermione" Lucius slurred taking her hand "You are beautiful you know"

"And you have a wife Lucius" she replied

'Oh shit Severus are you sure you gave her enough'

"She doesn't love me, I'm not sure if she ever has, I've seen the way she looks at the Dark Lord" his voice full of venom as he said the name "But you, your something more" his hand slipped under her cheek and pulled her face towards his so they were but mere millimetres away "You have seen so much… so much darkness yet your heart remains light, you are stronger than I ever will be… I want someone like you in my life… I need someone like you in my life" his breath intoxicating her reeling her in "I need you" he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers his tongue tracing her bottom lip as she opened her mouth to let him in kissing him back passionately 'oh she was going to regret this in the morning'

"You are more drunk than I thought" came Severus voice as he pulled them apart

"Fuck off" she growled

"Detention tomorrow, sleep on the couch" he summoned a blanket and pushed her under it "Good night Miss Granger, Good bye Lucius" he growled

"Good bye Severus" he chuckled and disappeared out the door stumbling slightly.

'what the hell had just happened, that wasn't vodka he had given her Lucius had spiked it, it all came together now, he wanted to kill that man sometimes'

* * *

**Sorry This Chapter's So Short Please R&R Lucius Is Trying To Show Hermione That He's In Control Of His Life When He Spikes Hermione's Drink And Kisses Her I Think It's Going To Be An Ever Going Battle To Prove **


	3. A Strange Distant Closeness

The first thing Hermione noticed when she woke up was the splitting head ache she had "Ow" she moaned her hand holding her head

"Drink this" ordered Snape handing her a hangover cure sitting up slowly she took the bottle from her and winced as pain shot through her head she downed the bottle before running into the toilet and throwing up.

"Okay Madam Pomfrey Now"

"No I'm not going to her I'll go back to my room"

"You realise I can't let you be by yourself so it's either stay her or go to the hospital wing since I don't know what Lucius spiked your drink with"

"How does he expect me to trust him when… oh God please tell me I didn't not do that" her head in her hands as she leant against his bathroom wall and the memories came flooding back

"If by that you mean kissed Mr Malfoy then yes you did, you also have a detention"

"Oh God what did I do?" she moaned into her hands

"You told me to fuck off, I thought better off you Miss Granger even when you are drunk"

"I wasn't just drunk though was I, he spiked my drink and…" she cut off and threw up again "And I'm going to murder him" she ended in a growl clenching her stomach "Isn't there anything you can do for me?"

"Not until I know what he used in your drink"

"I feel terrible"

"You look terrible"

"Thanks" she growled weakly "I need to get changed and go to lesson" using the wall to help herself up

"The only place you're going is the hospital wing or staying put"

"Why are you offering for me to stay?"

"Because I know what that man is capable of, don't worry Miss Granger I haven't gone soft"

"Oh I dread to see the day" she snapped sarcastically "At least let me get out of my school clothes"

"Very Well go" he ordered stepping aside

'Oh God I feel so sick' she moaned to herself

"Remember Miss Granger hospital wing or back here, If I hear you are in lessons, I will not hesitate to give you a month's detention"

"Detention for going to lessons?"

"Detention for defying me, now go" he ordered and watched her leave before cleaning up

She walked down the hallway concentration on not throwing up 'If I go to the Hospital wing everyone will know but if I go back with Snape… I'll have to put up with him though and I don't know if I can deal with him when I feel this bad' she arrived outside her head girl quarters and pulled out the key she kept on a chain hidden down her top 'the good thing about being head girl is no one knows where my bedroom is except me and teachers oh yeah and I don't have to share with anyone' going straight to the bathroom she had a shower letting the water relax her and wash away the night, only getting out when the water ran cold and she realised how ill she felt once more, magically drying her hair she wrapped a towel around herself and headed to her wardrobe flicking through she chose a electric blue vest top and black jeans 'will keep me cool but still looks wear able' she slipped on some black lace up pumps and ran to the bathroom threw up cleaned her teeth and headed back to the dungeons knocking on Snape's door.

"Enter" he growled and Hermione shivered as she opened the door "It's your own fault your cold"

"I can't be bothered to argue I feel to ill"

Snape huffed as there was a knock on the door

"Can't I go lay in my bed?"

"Lay on the sofa" he growled "The blankets still there from last night, use it" she did as he said and his first thought was how vulnerable and broken she looked, her eyes were the only give away to the horrors she had seen and endured, and it was only the beginning there was a knock on his door

"Albus?"

"Severus, I understand Miss Granger is here"

"Yes, she refused to go to the hospital wing, she's on the sofa, did you want to talk to her?"

"Yes my dear boy, now if you excuse me I shall go and do that" Dumbledore entered and headed to the sofa confidently Snape following behind and veering right at the last second to his desk.

"Severus get the girl a shirt" he ordered softly causing Snape to sigh drop what he was doing and head through one of the door's behind Hermione.

"You're getting yourself into a very dangerous situation"

"I don't care professor, he trusted me enough to ask for help, finally swallowed his pride, I'm not turning my back on him, no matter who he is"

"Miss Granger… you are putting yourself in danger for no reason, your being selfish"

"How dare you! I've made my decision, there's nothing you can do to change that"

"Very well" he sighed standing from the armchair he had settled in as Snape came in a handed her a black shirt

"She will have to stay here until she gets better or decides to go to the hospital wing, goodbye Severus, Miss Granger, get well soon"

"Thank you Professor" her voice strained as she tried not to sound rude "Goodbye"

"Goodbye Albus" Snape said as Hermione stood and entered the bathroom closing the door, pulling her vest top off over her head and slid on Snape's shirt it smelt like him, a nice comforting smell that the only way to describe was amazing and did up 5 out of 7 buttons vanishing her top back to her room and bumped into Snape as soon as she left "Oh my God I'm so sorry Professor I didn't see you"

"Obviously not Miss Granger, well done for pointing out the obvious" he snapped "Why won't you go to the hospital wing and leave me in peace?"

"Because if I go to the hospital wing everyone will know and Harry will know and it will make him worry because he will know I'm lying and on the contrary to what Dumbledore thinks I don't want him to worry, he does enough of that already"

"What do you mean on the contrary to what Dumbledore says?"

"I mean the complete opposite to…"

"Yes I know what contrary means" he snapped "What did he say though?"

"Oh yes right, he said 'Miss Granger… you are putting yourself in danger for no reason, your being selfish'"

"And Miss Granger what did you say to that?"

"I said "How dare you! I've made my decision, there's nothing you can do to change that and he accused me of being selfish because he said "You're getting yourself into a very dangerous situation" and I went "I don't care professor, he trusted me enough to ask for help, finally swallowed his pride, I'm not turning my back on him, no matter who he is" and that's what happened in the duration of the time you left the room but backwards" she chuckled "Excuse me a second" and ran into the bathroom and threw up once more. Icy hands held back her hair and chilled her back through her shirt while his breath caused goose bumps on her neck and not because it was cold "You are not selfish Miss Granger, far from it" and before she could be sure it had happened he was gone.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT HELP ME PLEASE! THANKS FOR ALL READING REMEMBER NOT HATING THANKS :)**


	4. The Truth

Icy hands held back her hair and chilled her back through her shirt while his breath caused goose bumps on her neck and not because it was cold "You are not selfish Miss Granger, far from it" and before she could be sure it had happened he was gone. Hermione sat there frozen in shock, 'did that just happen or am I hallucinating as well now… no it couldn't of… he wouldn't of, his hands were so gentle and…. Cold, but that might have been because I feel so hot and… and dizzy' she said closing her eyes as the room began to spin.

"Miss Granger, are you okay?" came Snape's voice from the door way

"Ye…yeah, I'm fine, just hot and… slightly… hugely dizzy" he was next to her in seconds and a bottle appeared out of his robes with a flourish the stopper was off and he handed it to her "Drink it, it will help" with her shaky hand she took it from his strong, steady one their fingers brushed slightly "Bloody hell, your boiling!" he exclaimed and placed his hand on her forehead before his actions caught up with him and he pulled it back quickly "I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey, end of Miss Granger" he finalised as she began to argue "Drink it" so she did what she was told and handed him the vial back "Please… Don't get her; don't make me go through seeing their pain and disgust… please"

"By their I guess you mean Potter and Weasley"

"Yes" she whispered weakly she had an over whelming urge to sleep but she tried to fight it "Just this once" sighing she slipped into unconsciousness

Snape swore under his breath before scooping Hermione up and carrying her to the sofa first but then his conscience struck and he carried her through a door he never thought he would pulled back the covers off his bed and laid her in it, she looked so pale against the black satin and he left her there when he went to teach, never fully banishing her from his mind. After 5 long hours and several scrutinizing looks from Dumbledore at the feast he checked on Hermione who still hadn't stirred and collapsed onto his sofa falling into a troubled sleep almost immediately. At about two in the morning a hand gently awoke him from his slumber and he jumped awake seizing his wand "Fuck Herm… Miss Granger, you made me jump out of my skin"

"Sorry Professor, it's just, I feel much better now and I felt bad sleeping in your bed and you on your own sofa because well, I've noticed you've been looking tired lately" blushing she continued "and I don't want to deprive you of your own bed when you need it much more than I do and I can always head back down to my room and sleep there now and I didn't see the point of waiting until morning to tell you this because you would of already had a bad night's sleep on the sofa…."

"Miss Granger I don't think a bad night's sleep on the sofa is much different to a bad night's sleep in my own bed"

"Oh yes right well… sorry again Professor, and… thank you, good night" she smiled weakly and turned heading to his door

"Miss Granger"

"Yes Professor"

"You still owe me a detention"

"I know Sir" she smiled and headed out the door losing track of time until she had reached her chambers she pulled out her key unlocking it. 'Hermione Jean Granger you better not be falling for you potions master, do you know the implications it would have if you do' her brain said when her heart argued 'Just fall, you don't know when you'll get another chance, this war could ruin you, if you die before you love you've never really lived at all' but the rational part of her was going 'You don't have a choice if you fall or not, just don't do anything to make him keep his distance' she shook her head to clear it and when that didn't work knew she wouldn't get any sleep so ran a bath and lit some candles relaxing properly for the first time in days it, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself it was just long enough to cover her thank god she didn't have any visitors feeling thoroughly refreshed she let out the water and dried her hair, when there was a knock on her door, a knock on the door this early in the morning was never good pulling on the first underwear she found which happened to be green silk with black lace along the top of the bra and sides of the knickers, she grabbed Snape's shirt and slid it on doing up the 5th button as she opened the door, and there he was the man's shirt she was wearing and Lucius Malfoy of course. "Oh how quickly one's peace can be shatter' she mumbled under her breath

"What was that Miss Granger?" asked Snape looking directly into her eyes and she felt him enter her mind 'shit' she thought and threw up her barriers but not fast enough she knew he had just seen the last 3 minutes of her life which meant he knew exactly what she was wearing what she had just said.

"I said come in, make yourselves comfortable" she smiled weakly trying to fight the pinkness in her cheeks as she stepped out the way "I'll be right back" she said and practically ran to her bedroom and pulled on her black skinny jeans returning to the living room making sure her key was hidden down her top

"Decided to put some clothes on I see?" smirked Lucius

"Yes" Hermione snapped as she summoned 3 glasses of pumpkin juice and handed them out keeping the 3rd for herself

"Were you sleeping?" asked Lucius

"No I wasn't and I wasn't planning on it so this visit is no inconvenience to me at all"

"Look I'm sorry I should of spiked your drink"

"No you shouldn't of, so what do you want?"

"I came to tell you everything well what I can"

"And why are you here professor?" she asked

"I have my reasons" he replied simply and glared back at Hermione until she looked away

"Where do you want to start then?"

"From the start… I joined him because I craved the power and sense of control and superiority that all the death eaters bragged about as soon as I took the mark I knew it wasn't going to be the paradise I thought it was, he had us raping and murdering and looting people and their homes for no reason, because of their blood status, but there was no way out, then I meet Narcissa and I finally thought I had met my soul mate I still do but he's changed her, he's made her cold, unloving, uncaring except to towards him and Draco and then Li…" he glanced at Severus before continuing "Then he got to the Potters and Harry had supposedly defeated him, I hoped and prayed that we would be free from the one I loathed the most but when the mark didn't disappear I knew it was not so… and, I… I hated that boy so much, he gave us a glimmer of hope and ripped it away from us, my hatred for Voldermort seemed nothing compared to my hatred for him, I know it's wrong but… I wanted him to suffer, I was glad he would have no parents and he would have a crap life, and I wanted to help make his life hell, but… but now I hate myself for it I wish I could take it all back, I want to be on the right side, the things I've seen, they'll never leave me, and the things I've done, make me feel sick to the bone, I still have nightmares, every night, I can hear my victims scream and beg as clearly as if they were next to me and can see their broken bodies and clearly as if they were laying broken at my feet" and tears came before he could stop them, boiling hot then instantly freezing on his face, and what was the point in wiping them off? Or pretending? He let them fall. "I want my wife and my son back; I want to see Voldermort die"

"And why didn't you go to Dumbledore with this, why come to me?" she felt a pang of pain for this man, seeing him crumple in front of her

"I… I don't know" he admitted

"You know you're going to have to tell Dumbledore everything you have just told me"

"Yes"

"Well then if I was you I'd go now… trust me, he'll listen" she smiled reassuringly

"Yes, okay, goodbye Hermione, I'll speak to you soon"

"Fare well Lucius" he stood inclined his head to her slightly, turned on his heel and left.

* * *

**DON'T KNOW IF I LIKE THIS CHAPTER OR NOT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I WILL BUILD ON LUCIUS' PROBLEMS AND THE THING ABOUT THE TEARS YEAH I NICKED THAT QUOTE OFF OF HP BUT I DON'T OWN IT PLEASE R&R WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT THANK YOU :) SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE IT WOULDN'T LET ME**


	5. Friendships Form

"How are you feeling Miss Granger?" asked Snape

"Hot but other than that okay thank you. How about you?"

"Me, I'm fine"

"Did you get any sleep again in the end?" she asked turning herself in the sofa so she was facing him in the armchair by her fire

"No" he smirked weakly and quickly as he looked into the flames before looking at Hermione "None at all, I found my mind to… preoccupied, by the looks of things neither did you?"

"No, I had a bath and then you guys knocked on the door"

"And shattered your peace?" he smirked ever so slightly as Hermione struggled to come up with an answer

"Do you want another drink?" she asked gesturing to his now empty cup

He nodded deep in thought and Hermione flicked her wand so his cup refilled, doing the same to her cup before taking sip "If I may be so bold in asking, are you actually okay professor?"

"Yes" he snapped and immediately wished he could take it back "Are you Miss Granger, you seem, quite?"

"I'm fine I do like to sit in silence sometimes it's the only peace I get these days and even then it's not entirely peaceful"

"What do you mean?"

"My mind never rests; it has a habit of picking the worst moments to resurface horrible memories"

"Such as?"

"When I'm trying to sleep at night, when I'm trying to get on with my life and forget them, when I'm having a normal conversation, or I'm in class, or sometimes when I just want to sit in peace, for you see I'm never really at peace, not really"

"I can relate to you there Miss Granger"

"I'd never thought I'd hear you say that Professor"

"Neither did I" he chuckled slightly then glanced at her

"I know, I know, you'll know who to murder" she chuckled back

"Yes, I'll have to wait until this war is over to murder them though or Harry Potter would be lost at what to do next"

She smiled slightly as she saw Snape visibly relax when he glanced at her to make sure she wasn't freaking out and returned her gaze to the fire.

"Harry's smarter than you think you know"

"I know, I just like thinking otherwise, gives me more to insult him on"

Hermione smiled sadly "At least you're honest unlike most people these days"

"Are you speaking from experience or just a general sweeping judgement?"

"Both" she smirked

"Something funny Miss Granger"

"You know if I had to teach I would either teach potions or charms maybe transfiguration or defence against the dark arts that's never been my strongest subject though, more Harry's but he wants to become an Auror so does Ron" she confessed changing the subject and Snape just shook his head and went along with it

"What about you what do you want to be?"

"I haven't made up my mind, I want to see the world and make a change in people's lives but I also want to settle down and have a family"

"What makes you think you could change someone's life so significantly?"

"Change will not come if we wait for some other person or some other time. We are the ones we've been waiting for. We are the change that we seek." Snape gave her a quizzical look "Barack Obama… an American president… doesn't matter"  
"Be content with what you are, and wish not change; nor dread your last day, nor long for it."  
"Marcus Aurelius Hermione stated

"Yes, well done Miss Granger" he smirked and caught sight of a piece of paper sticking out a book on her table in between the chairs they were sitting in he picked it up and began to read "Real terror is not the sight of death; it is the fear of death. What is the fear of death? Terror of the unknown. What is terror? Terror can lead to panic, but what is panic? Panic is an overwhelming feeling of fear and anxiety. But what is anxiety? Anxiety is a feeling of unease, such as worry or fear. But what is worry?... And at that point it stopped Hermione blushed slightly as Snape placed it back in the book and placed the book on the side. She let her eyes roam his body and face skipping his eyes knowing she wouldn't be able to look away and traced his lips but when it came to it she couldn't look away long enough to realise that he was having a hard time to tear his gaze away from hers.

"I… I have to go" he almost whispered as they both stood

"Okay…" she whispered back and he trailed his fingers over her lips ever so gently

"Don't forget you still owe me a detention tonight at 6" and with one last glance he turned on his heel and left, the pull he felt towards her was almost too much to fight, only almost, tonight was going to be difficult, very difficult indeed.

The day was long it was a Saturday and Ron and Harry were away. Trying to keep the worry at bay she was doing anything and everything to occupy her mind but all she could think of was the feel of Snape's fingers on her lips, his breath on her face creeping down her neck, he was so close but she knew It would be different in her detention tonight or would it? She was boiling so she slipped out of her jeans and walked around her room in Snape's shirt only 4 out of the 7 buttons done up the heat was stifling. Hermione was laid on her bed reading when she heard someone outside; grabbing her wand she jumped up and slowly walked out of her bedroom into her living room when a wand pressed against the small of her back 'Shit' cursing inwardly she took a deep breath and span around so fast, grabbing her attackers arm, and twisting it so their wand fell to the floor and threw a punch which landed right on their cheek, the ring her parents had got her cutting into it before she realised. "Oh my God professor I'm so sorry!" Hermione apologized picking his wand and handing it to him as he massaged his right arm. "What are you doing here?" she questioned slightly annoyed with herself and annoyed with him because he hadn't given her a chance to get her feelings under control. "I don't need to explain myself to you" he spat wiping a trickle of blood from his cheek and glancing at his hand

"Well you do if you are in my quarters without me knowing, I could get you in a lot of trouble you know"

"Like you would have the courage to do that Miss Granger"

"I have more courage then you know, why do you think I'm in Gryffindor" she growled back.

"You're still to prove that" he growled and Hermione took a step towards him

"Oh really Severus" she smirked and he raised an eyebrow taking in her appearance for the first time she raised her right hand and placed it on his chest "Yes really Miss Granger"

"My names Hermione"

"I know it is"

Hermione went on her tip toes and whispered in his ear "Go on, say it"

"Miss Granger"

"Severus" she whispered in his ear "Say my name"

"I did"

"My first name"

He sighed in defeat and whispered caringly "Hermione"

She sighed and collapsed onto the sofa

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"As your teacher I have the right to know and the duty to find out"

"I'm fine" she said sharply standing up and turning her back to him as a tear slid down her face, Snape hesitantly reached out a hand to her but pulled it back.

"Miss… Hermione, please tell me what's wrong"

"Why do you care?"

"As I said I am your teacher and if anyone has hurt you it is my duty to know and do something about it" she got up and closed her door which locked and silences the room automatically if closed properly.

"Sit" she ordered and Snape raised an eyebrow quizzically "Please sir" 'the intimate moment they had shared seemed like a life time ago now' but he did as she said and sat on the sofa Hermione ran to her room put on some jeans and did up one of her buttons before returning to Snape sitting next to him cross legged and facing him he shifted his weight so he was angled more towards her then straight forward. Unbuttoning his over coat to reveal a shirt much like the one he had given Hermione undid two of the buttons and rolled his sleeves up, he had never been so relaxed in front of anyone except Lily Potter in his life.

"Start from the beginning" he prompted and Hermione looked down at her hands very interested in picking at her nails

"Ever since I've met Harry right from the start I knew I was getting into something bigger than even he realised, and I started preparing, preparing for the sacrifices I would have to make and the pain I would have to endure, but I let him enjoy his time while he had it, he doesn't know half of what I've been through no one does. Harry stopped caring, Ron stopped caring heck even my own parents stopped caring, all to stop themselves the pain or at least lessen it if anything happened to me. The only person who understands how I feel is Sirius and I can't even send letters to him now, Dumbledore forbids it, he thinks it will make him act irrationally if he hears anything about anyone of us being in danger, but you don't know how alone that makes me feel, it's even worse when Harry and Ron go away because when they are here at least I can convince myself that they are lying, at least I can convince myself there is someone who actually cares…" she wiped a tear that had escaped her eye "Maybe this is the problem, I care too much and they just don't care at all"

Snape took her hand "Nobody ever said caring was a sin Hermione, never stop caring for that's what defines you, once you stop caring, that's when the world really gets dark, when you stop caring there's nothing to define you, from them"

She looked up and met his eyes "And maybe sometimes you can disobey the rules, but only if it will make it better for you"

She chuckled slightly "Have you got any idea how may rules I've broken?" this caused Severus to smirk and moved his hands from her leaning back in the chair "If it's as many as Potter I think I have a rough idea"

"Um…" Hermione admitted blushing "Maybe just a few"

Her skin still felt like was on fire from where his hands had been on hers even though they were pleasantly cold "How many is a few?"

"I think since you are my teacher and the dreaded head of Slytherin" she added sarcastically "I should keep that to myself"

His lips twitched "I suppose"

"Don't worry I intend to break a few more though" 'Hermione Granger are you… are you FLIRTING with your Potions teacher… you know the one with the hands that can work wonders, the voice that gives you goose bumps, the one that can… 'SHIT' the one that can read your mind' Hermione blushed furiously 'I really have to work on controlling my thought's around him'

"I have to go" Snape stated his eyes looking sad

"Okay goodbye Sev… Professor"

"Oh and before I forget, you left this in Dumbledore's office" lifted a silver chain with a silver ring thread onto it, it had a ruby which turned green at her touch, Hermione didn't even think about it, trusting him she put it on and did it up sliding it down her top were the key to her room was, then she clicked "Wait, when did I…" and she was cut off as she turned around and he was gone.


	6. Hermione's Distress

She arrived at Snape's 10 minutes late for her detention, feeling the most down she had for a while, not bothering to knock she just strolled in not really seeing where she was going, just following her feet, the letter she dreaded, but knew would come sooner or later was like a knife in her robe pocket, unstable, anything could set it off and when it did it would plunge onto her heart, causing unbearable agony as it did, but she would hold herself together in frot of this man, he of all people, could not see her fall apart like that, no one could, why she felt like this was a mystery

"There's a little thing called manners, knocking is included I them"

"Yes, maybe you should learn them" she snapped back immediately regretting it, nothing was a bigger give away than snapping back.

"You know why you have a detention, don't you?"

No answer, the feeling of emptiness numbing her senses.

"Miss Granger, I'm talking to you!"

"Sorry sir, yes I do"

"Well…" he urged

"Because I told you to ef off"

"Yes you'll be re organizing and re stocking my storage cupboard"

"Professor I really don't feel well, can I go to Madam Pomfrey?"

'Please, Severus, let me go' she begged inwardly

"No, now get to it" he growled returning to marking his papers. The little colour that was left in her face drained as she walked into the cupboard concentrating on her movements, all it took was her concentration to slip for one second and that was it, the jar slid from her fingers, she saw her own feeble attempt to catch it, all in sickening slow motion before it collided with the cold stone floor, glass flying, spiralling, a piece embedded itself in her cheek, her left hand was caught in the main firing line, nastily cut up but she didn't care. He pulled his wand behind her and within seconds the jar was back to normal, the piece that was in her cheek yanked out to join the rest. Ignoring him, she just closed her eyes and let alone tear escape

"Miss Granger!"

"What!" she cried spinning around "What do you want from me?"

"Why are you crying?"

Breathless she growled "Leave me the hell alone" and pushed past but just as she reached the door the lock clicked shut "Let me out"

"Sit down" he ordered and she glared momentarily before strolling over to the chair opposite his desk collapsing in it before curling up and holding herself together. Pulling a bandage from his desk draw "Give me your hand" holding it out to him warily not daring to look in his eyes even though it would make her feel so much better, but if she did he would know everything. His hand was so gentle against hers as he cleaned and bandaged it, yeah using magic would have been easier and faster but he wanted to feel her hand in his again.

"Now…" he hesitated "…Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Look me in the eye and say that" he smirked when she didn't, purely because she could only lie with her mouth not her brain

"Exactly so…"

"I don't want to talk about it" he sighed leant forward from where he was perched on his desk, put his hand under her chin, and forcing her to look him in the eye…

She was at her desk working when she found out, the barn owl flew straight in through the open window and landed in front of her just like that, she recognized the rushed scrawl of her mother on the front 'no, please no' Hermione begged to herself as the owl dropped it on her lap and departed. Owls never did that, unless there was no reason for replying.

Dear Hermione,

They are here, we have ran to the basement, but it's not long until the masked ones find us, we just wanted you to know how very proud of you we are, no matter what happens, never give up, not even if you feel like you've lost, for you have never truly lost until you give up, chin up darling, we'll see each other again soon, for we would never truly leave the ones we love, and love you we do xx

Snape pulled out of her mind stunned into silence, this girl had already lost so much, this was another devastating blow against her… and he didn't know how many more she could take.

"Hermione…" tears streaming down her face

"You don't have to say anything Severus, nothing anyone can say will help"

"They wouldn't of felt any pain" he lied

"They were muggles of course they would have" an empty pained laugh escaped her lips before she could stop it which turned into gut wrenching weeping into her hands, Snape's warm body comforting her and she melted into him as he pulled her close. "Hey, it's okay" he whispered breath hot against her head, Hermione gritted her teeth a fought the grief that was threatening to overcome her, as she managed to control her sobs Snape whispered "Let's get you to your room" pulling her up by her unbandaged hand. It was after curfew and no one was out except a few stragglers that fled at the sight of Snape not even noticing Hermione.

Outside Hermione's door she pulled out the chain with her key and Snape caught a glimpse off the ring on the chain he had given her hanging around her neck, well Dumbledore had given him to give to her, he had his own on which turned red at his touch, what it meant no one knew except the headmaster.

"I'll be going now" Snape stated as he turned on his heel a hand gripped his

"Please, Severus, don't go, I can't bear to be on my own…" her actions caught up with her "I mean…"

He cut her off "Very well" smiling weakly but thankfully at him she pushed open the door "I have to go talk to Dumbledore and inform him but I'll be back soon"

"Okay, I'll leave it open" and with a swish of his cloaks he was gone.

Hermione entered her room kicked off her shoes and collapsed onto her bed in a fit of tears, head buried in her pillow.

Snape knocked on Dumbledore's door "Ah Severus, my boy, come in" and the door creaked open

"Professor, I…"

"I know Severus"

"Sir?"

"About Miss Granger, I ask you this, for you of all people will know, show her you understand, comfort her, be… nice, stay with her, help her out"

"Stay with her! Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I trust you both Severus and there is nothing worse than sleeping in an empty bed and living in empty quarters when you have lost loved ones, you know that"

"…Very well"

"Go to her now, you shouldn't have left her alone" Snape grimaced slightly as he saw Dumbledore's thoughts.

Outside her door he knocked but there was no answer, pushing the door open she was nowhere in sight, but he could hear her; he had only been gone 5 minutes, entering her room. She was crying so hard she didn't even hear him and only knew he was there when his arm wrapped around her and pulled her in for a hug, rolling over and buried her head into his chest, staying there even when the tears stopped. They fell asleep in this caring embrace.

* * *

**SAME AS ALWAYS PLEASE R&R HOPE I HAVEN'T DISAPPOINTED **


	7. What Are They Becoming?

The sun rose slowly casting a shadow across their faces, Snape was the first one to stir, laid in his back with Hermione's head resting on his chest, her warm form pressed against his that was the best sleep he had had in a while. Hermione stirred moments later "Mmm… Morning" she mumbled sleepily the only reply she got was a slightly… shy! "…Morning…" several moments later he added "How did you sleep?"

"Good thanks you?" careful to keep her eyes from his

"The best I have done in a while now stop lying to me, how did you sleep?"

Hermione sighed in defeat "Terribly I feel like I haven't slept at all"

"Thought so" he replied standing

"Why?"

"Because you look tired and empty" he whispered in her ear from behind and she rolled over so his face was millimetres from hers

"Empty?"

"The light, in your eyes, it's gone" he stated sadly standing straight once more

"They really are gone, aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so…Hermione…"

'Its mind blowing that just one day can change your life forever' she thought to herself before continuing

"Don't say any of the I'm sorry for your loss shit" Hermione growled as Snape sat next to her

"Okay, I'm not the type of person that opens up easily, so what I'm about to say stays in this room okay?"

"Why wouldn't it? Let me just run off and tell Ronald or maybe Harry, oh, wait, THEY DON'T CARE!" Snape raised an eyebrow but continued

"I. No wait let me finish" he added quickly as she opened her mouth to argue "I have faith in you, you're a strong girl, stronger than you should have to be at your age, you've been through a lot and this may just be the worst, but you'll come out the other end stronger and more ready than ever, just remember you're not alone, you've always got people there for you even if it doesn't feel like it, and screw the rules if you want to owl Black then owl him, he'll want to hear from you, if he doesn't in the next 24 hours he'll owl you himself and Dumbledore will class that as acting rashly and will make sure you can't owl each other, so which would you rather?"

"I'll owl him now"

"No you'll owl him after you've ate"

"But I'm not hungry"

"I don't care Dumbledore told me to look after you and it's the least I can do."

He stood and waited until she stood before ordering "Living room. Now."

"But"

"NOW" he growled pointing to the door mumbling "What was that Miss Granger?"

"Nothing professor" she sighed walking through the door

"That's what I thought" he smirked when her back was turned brushing past her to get to the fireplace which he lit and summoned a house elf with a pop she appeared bowing low "How may I help Sir?" In her squeaky voice.

"Breakfast for two" he ordered

"Please" Hermione slid in earning a glare from Snape

"Yes sir, of course sir. It'll be here right away" and with that and a snap of her fingers she disappeared, two trays appearing with toast, butter, butter beer, full English breakfast and some pumpkin juice accompanied by two plates and two goblets. A note reading enjoy your breakfast Mr Professor and Company

This made Hermione smile at least someone cared enough to write something nice even if it is just wishing them a nice breakfast. They ate in silence and sat in silence for a while after Snape knew by the distant look in her eyes she was thinking and would speak when she was ready.

"Sometimes don't you just wish you could switch of your thoughts or at least the bad ones and be at peace even just for a little while?"

"All the time" Snape sighed "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay"

"There's always a little truth behind every 'just kidding'. A little knowledge behind every 'I don't know'. A little emotion behind every 'I don't care'. And a little pain behind every 'it's okay'"

Hermione smiled weakly at Snape "Why are you so smart?"

"I've been through enough shit in my life to know, when people are and aren't okay"

"Yes of course I'm sorry"

"It's okay" and at that moment she realised how true his words were this man was not okay you could tell that when the pain shot through his eyes, and this caused her pain.

"Let me see your hand" ordered Snape changing the subject as he walked over to her and kneeling before taking his hand, which she handed to him gingerly

"You know it wasn't that bad in the first place"

"Yes I know" he smirked as he ran his fingers along the half healed cuts "But the jar was most likely dirty" and with a swish off his wand the bandaged disappeared "Now your cheek" and he ran his fingers along her cheek bone, Hermione reached up and stopped his hand placing it flat against her cheek, holding it there for a second, her eyes closed. Snape didn't pull away in fear of causing her more pain the she already was suffering, also of course the fact that he didn't really want to. But the pain excuse he would use if anyone asked. Hs eyes traced her face, she was tired, so very tired, he could tell by the dark circles under her eyes, his free hand subconsciously reached out and lightly traced one with his fingers, her eyes flickered open and met his, pain visible in them, with his guards down Severus wasn't prepared and her pain caused him pain, before he realised and could throw them up again she whispered "Don't…"

"Miss Granger."

"Severus… Please" she begged in a small voice

"I'm not promising anything"

She smiled weakly "Thank you"

"You need to sleep"

"I can't"

He sat on the sofa and sighed

"Hermione, I can't believe you're making me say this… Please" Hermione whispered "Stay with me please" He stood and held out his hand, Hermione took it gently and stood up closer than anticipated but not closer than was comfortable in fact the closer to this man she was the safer and happier she felt. Leading her to the bedroom and letting go off her hand as she slid out of her trousers he averted his eyes when a soft, gentle hand came up and cup his cheek making him look at her "Thank you….what do you usually sleep in?"

"My Pyjama trousers"

"Do that then, I don't care, I know it's nothing more than comfort, my lips are sealed" she smirked, she always felt better around him no matter what, her teacher, the one person she shouldn't, and never thought she would. He sighed and pulled off his shirt "I have to warn you, I have a lot of scars on my back"

"Turn around" but he hesitated "Trust me" placing a hand on his shoulder she turned him. Managing to hide her sharp intake of shocked breath from him, as she looked upon his marred back, there were more scars than she wanted to count, yet tracing each one with her finger tips apologizing as he winced once or twice as she ran her hand over what must have been the newer ones. Not knowing what to do or say she merely took his hand and pulled him into bed "Let's get to sleep" cuddling up to him as he laid next to her. Her dreams full of a darkness threatening to engulf her, but there was a light at her side fighting it off, protecting her from what would have surely meant her end.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU WANT ANYTHING CHANGED AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO IMPROVE THANKS FOR READING! :)**


	8. The Legend

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST UPLOAD I'VE BEEN WRITING IT AND ONLY JUST GOT AROUND TO TYPING IT UP SORRY AGAIN**

* * *

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night to find Severus leant awake against the head board next to her, her head in his lap.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" his thumb stroking soothing circles on the back of her hand

"No" and with one glance at his face she knew something was wrong "What is it Severus?"

"Nothing I'm fine"

"Don't lie to me please"

"Okay let's put your intellect to the test. What can bother you at night?"

"Thoughts, feelings, dreams, the darkness"

"Do you really think I am scared of the dark"

"I was just making a general sweeping statement but, no I don't"

"Well then use your brain" he snapped

"You had a nightmare didn't you?"

"I'm not explaining myself to you" he snapped and Hermione sat up, turned to face him and crossed her legs

"You're not going to get any sleep now are you?"

"No I am not Miss Granger, but you are, now sleep"

"No" she growled and stood he stood as well and stormed into Hermione's living, Hermione followed "What is your problem!"

"MY PROBLEM! MY PROBLEM IS YOU, I GET STUCK WTH YOU, AN OVER EMTIONAL, PATHETIC LITTLE GIRL!"

"WELL I'M SORRY FOR THINKING HARRY HAD IT WRONG AND YOU HAD AT LEAST ONE NICE BONE IN YOUR BODY, YOU AND LUCIUS CAN SHOVE THE THOUGHT OF GETTING MY HELP WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE BECAUSE IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

He took a step towards her "WHO SAID I NEED OR WANT YOURS OR ANYONE ELSES HELP?" Hermione stepped backwards and bumped into the wall as she saw a flash of something in his eyes, regaining herself she took a miniscule step forward, her voice strong as she growled "I'm not scared of you"

"Oh really Miss Granger" he growled back closing the gap in between them "What about now?" she was pinned against the wall but he wasn't touching her even, not yet

"No" she growled weakly as his hand came up and caressed her cheek

"Hmm I'm going to have to teach you a lesson"

"Are you now?"

Yes Miss Granger I am, just not now" he smirked as someone knocked on the door and Hermione visibly relaxed. Picking up his top and beginning to slid it on as he walked towards the door when Hermione interrupted "Leave it off" Snape smirked

"You don't know who it is" and did all put 2 buttons up. He headed towards the door when Hermione cleared her throat but he continued opening the door greeting Dumbledore and Lucius who entered

"Good evening or should I say Good morning to you Severus"

Albus, Lucius" he acknowledged "How may I help you?"

"Excuse me!" Hermione questioned in disbelief catching all of their attention "I think you'll find this is my quarters not Professor Snape's, and for you all to act like it isn't and completely ignore me is really quite rude!"

Dumbledore was the first one to speak up "Your quite right Miss Granger, please except our apologizes"

"Since you asked headmaster I will but Professor Snape and Malfoy here will have to ask themselves because I cannot be bothered with acting like they actually care. Now can we hurry this along because im really rather tired" she snapped

"We just stopped by to tell you I will be joining your cause along with my family and we will need your help, both of your help, but only when the time is right will we call upon it" spoke Lucius for the first time, his voice rough from what only him and Dumbledore knew as crying

"That is good" Hermione smiled "And if that's all, I would really wish to get some sleep now"

"Yes of course" Dumbledore chuckled "Good evening night or morning whatever you want to call it" and as quickly as they had appeared they were gone

"Hermione…

"What!" she snapped

"What did I do?"

"How can you treat me like you don't even care just a little it was only them"

"I didn't intend to upset you"

"I don't particularly care what you did or did not intend to do Severus"

He sighed "How quickly ones mood can change"

"No!, how quickly a tired, emotionally drained, hurting ones mood can change" proceeding to the kitchen she grabbed a glass filled with it with water and took a sip gazing out the window onto the lake and rolling countryside, when warm strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, this shocked her but she had no qualms with it, Snape's pleasantly cool muscled chest pressed against her back cooling her anger,. His breath on her neck as he whispered "Hermione, I'm… sorry" they stood like this for several moments before Hermione placed her glass on the side and turned to face him.

She breathed "Severus" but he was trying to read her mind

"Severus" her voice stronger this time "Don't… please, my head is the only place that is mine"

"Tell me what is troubling you then?" he ordered

"Why do you want to know, because it's your duty? Or because you actually care?"

"…"

"That's what it thought, no one cares, I don't care, I,give,up!" turning he caught her hand, quickly letting go as warmth shot up his arm like fire their eyes met and it was obvious she had felt it to, a little fear covered her face.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt, I forgot my glasses" came Dumbledore's aged voice catching the look on both of their faces. Snape avoided his attempt at making eye contact but Hermione merely gazed back realization and worry slowly crossing her features.

"A moment please Severus" the only answer he got was a nod of his head and the struggle to get his full concentration. Snape followed him out the door and whispered in a quick low voice "Albus, what just happened?"

"Legend tells when darkness has risen and the light is dwindling, two will rise as one, fuelled by the warmth they give each other… spark to flame, flame to fire, fire to inferno" realization spread across his face quickly followed by sheer fury and disgust

"NO. NO. THERE'S GOT TO BE SOME MISTAKE. SHE CAN'T BE STUCK WITH ME, I'M BROKEN…"

"so is she Severus, so is she" whispered Dumbledore softly

"NO." he shouted louder than before "IT'S NOT RIGHT. I'M NOT GOING THROUGH WITH ANY OF THIS"

"My dear boy you don't have a choice"

"ALBUS PLEASE" he shouted then said "Please" once more his voice pained and begging

"Don't fight it"

"Don't you even care? Even just a little. I will ruin her life"

"You won't, now there's nothing you or I can do Severus, so go and look after Miss Granger" his voice strong but not annoyed

"She doesn't need me Albus, and she certainly doesn't want me" Snape said in a small voice as he turned on his heel and almost walked into Hermione as soon as he entered the living room

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she smiled even though she wanted to burst into tears "I'm going to get some sleep"

"Goodnight Miss Granger"

"Goodnight Severus" she snapped and he collapsed on the sofa brooding over all he had just discovered 'she's an insufferable know it all, but can hold very intelligent conversation, she's in the golden trio though with Potter and Weasley, she's my student but I have no choice, it will put her in a lot of danger, Draco would hate me I know he likes her, but if she grows to like him, then us will never happen'

"Hermione, im going out, Draco will keep you company"

"Draco!" she exclaimed yanking open her bedroom door

"Yes Draco, why do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes! Me and Draco don't really see eye to eye"

"Well if we are going to help them, you better start seeing eye to eye" he growled "So get over it"

"Severus!"

"Goodbye Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy will be here in 10 minutes" and with that he was gone

* * *

**PLEASE R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME NO OUTRIGHT HATING PLEASE **


	9. H's Run In With Draco and Seamus

Hermione grabbed a book to keep her mind occupied getting lost in it, the next thing she knew there was a knock on her door

"Come in" she sighed continuing to read as Draco cleared her throat

"What!"

"Look before I… you have to put up with me, I just wanted to say, sorry for everything I've said to you and put you through, I know you won't just forgive me like that, but I've changed, my friends don't know that though"

"Well I believe you have Draco" she said standing the book in her left hand as she held out her right "Let's call a truce, start over"

Draco smirked before taking her hand in his surprisingly gentle one and shook.

"What do you want to do?" he asked looking around quizzically.

Umm… I was supposedly going to sleep, but then Snape buggered off and left me with you"

Draco's eyebrow twitched upwards "Supposedly?"

"I find sleeping hard, my thoughts and feelings effect me more when im alone and unoccupied, then even if I do sleep I have nightmares, admittedly there not so bad when people are with me but still…"

"There horrible?"

"Yes" she smiled weakly "Do you want a drink?"

"I'm looking after you so sit and I'll get it" he said catching her hand and gently pushing her onto the sofa before heading to the kitchen

"Umm… Hermione, what cup board are the cups in?"

She laughed slightly before getting up and brushing past Draco, reaching into the cupboard above the kettle, pulling out two glasses. Placing them on the side, drawing her wand with a flick the filled with pumpkin juice.

"Here you go, now you know for next time" Hermione smiled slightly as she handed him the glass. She felt relaxed around him, he had a certain… charm.

"Do you want something stronger?" Draco asked

"God yes" Hermione laughed "I need to put something else except this shirt on though"

"No its fine we won't leave the castle and we won't get seen, I promise, we'll grab some drinks and come here straight after with them"

Hermione hesitated before Draco held out his hand and added "I thought you were a Gryffindor, time to show me this supposed Gryffindor courage" and winked Hermione laughed in disbelief and took his hand enjoying the feel of his skin of hers. "This way" he ordered pulling her out of the door and down the hallway "I do believe you know where the room of requirement is?"

"Yes I so, wait… that gives you alcohol!"

"Yeah, where do you think us Slytherins get it from?"

"Some outside source, if I knew that I would have came here ages ago"

Draco chuckled "Where has this Hermione been hiding all my life?" pushing Hermione into an alcove and against the wall putting his hand over her mouth to stop her answer as filch bumbled past talking to Mrs Norris removing it when the cost was clear but not moving out of the cramped place

"Maybe she's always been here and you haven't been looking hard enough." She smirked leaving him to ponder that and slid out of the space hiding them pulling Draco with her, who quickly took the lead. They arrived at the room of requirement several moments later pacing in front of the door 3 times thinking 'We need a place to get alcohol' pushing against the huge wooden door as it appeared. Grabbing a bad with an undetectable enlargement charm from the entrance and loading in as much as they could carry ending up with enough to last them for several nights.

"Wingardium Leviosa" whispered Draco in a very attractive voice before heading back to Hermione, 10 minutes later after several close calls with filch and 1 with a very haggard looking McGonagall, they were back at Hermione's place.

"Firewhisky?" smirked Draco as Hermione locked the door

"Yeah please" sitting on the sofa next to him as he handed it to her.

"Cheers" they clinked glasses and downed it in one, they did this several times before the punch caught up with them, and they got incredibly tipsy. Draco's hand ended up at the top of her leg and Hermione's was playing with his hair. His breath intoxicating "Hermione…"

She turned her head "Yes Draco" and his lips met hers, soft and gentle at first "You are so beautiful" he whispered as they split apart before pressing his lips to hers once more the kiss growing steadily more passionate pulling away Hermione got up "I'm sorry but I can't do this. At least not now"

"Why are you so bloody complicated?" Draco sighed pushing his fringe back from his face.

"Oh I'm sorry Draco but I just lost my parents to Voldermort, you know the idiot you used to fight for, so I think I have the right to be so 'Bloody Complicated'!" she growled before storming into her room and slamming the door. Sighing Draco got up and knocked on the door "Hermione… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, please let me in" after a few moments of silence he tried again "Hermione, love, please" a click as the door unlocked, Draco pushed it open slowly and entered hesitantly to see Hermione laid on her bed with her back to him. Sitting on the bed behind her he placed a hand at the small of her back.

"Hermione

"I just want to sleep"

"Okay" he whispered pecking her cheek before settling next to her, pulling her close as she rolled over to face him. Dozing off they fell asleep together. How fast situations can change.

Snape came back to Hermione's at 7 in the morning to make sure she was okay or 'pick up a book' as he would tell her, only to find her and Draco cuddled up in bed snapping a photo to use as evidence later, he left and went to breakfast in the great hall for the first time in a while.

"Severus my dear boy" came Albus' voice from next to him "What are you doing here?"

"Miss Granger is in good hands" he drawled flashing Dumbledore the photo he had taken before stashing it in his robes "Also it is strange for a teacher and a student to be absent, on the same days at the same time, we don't want any rumours starting do we?"

"I think it's a bit late for that my boy" Dumbledore stated gazing towards the entrance to the great hall.

"What!" Snapped Snape following his gaze to see Hermione and Draco walking in together only someone very observant would see that they were holding hands. Draco made what looked like a snide remark and Hermione made one back before they went their separate ways

"Severus, what have you done?" came Lupin's worried voice

"What have I done! I have done nothing" he growled

"It doesn't look that way Hermione and Draco can't stop looking at each other"

"If they've decided to settle their differences it was up to them" he growled "Not me"

Lupin scowled "If she gets hurt in any way on your head be it"

"Getting Sentimental?"

"She's like a daughter to me Severus, I swear to God"

"I really don't want to hear your idol drown Remus especially when I'm trying to eat, it's rather off putting"

"Humph, I'll keep my so called idol drone for a more convenient time then"

"I'd rather not hear it at all" Snape snapped Lupin's comeback was cut off with a clang of metal on Dumbledore's goblet. "We have shared this marvellous meal with those who have grown to become our families so I only think it is right to share a moments silence for the latest losses in this devastating war" stated a sombre looking Dumbledore and the hall fell silent a minute or two later Dumbledore thanked them and watched as a teary eyed Hermione got up and left if it was possible the hall fell even more quieter as Draco Malfoy got up and followed her out looking teary eyed himself, or maybe it was a trick of the light.

"Hermione" he whispered pulling her in for a hug

"I'm fine I… I just forgot to pack my potions book, you better get back somebody will tell Voldermort you disappeared seconds after I did"

"Screw the dark lord it's worth it" he smirked

"Oh Draco your putting yourself in terrible danger"

"I'm always in danger Hermione, stop worrying"

"But" she pulled back

"If you don't want me just say" a pained look in his eyes

"No it's not that, I don't want to lose you"

Draco smiled sadly his hand caressing her cheek and kissed her pressing his lips to her forehead as he whispered "I'll always be with you, even if you think you've lost me forever"

"I don't know why you've had such an effect on me Draco Malfoy all I know is you have"

"I was just thinking the same thing"

"As much as I enjoy your company you better be heading back to the Great Hall, show your face before we turn up in lessons"

"But" he began to argue when Hermione cut him off

"Go"

"Okay" he sighed "But only because you want me to if I had a choice…"

"Draco Malfoy do not try guilt tripping me it will not work!" her face serious but her eyes laughing. Draco chuckled and pecked her on the lips before turning on his heel and calling "I'll see you in lesson" over his shoulder

"So you and Draco" a voice came from over her shoulder, spinning around she let out a sigh of relief "Remus, you made me jump out of my skin"

"Sorry Hermione, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, just because the Malfoy's are supposedly on our side doesn't mean we should suddenly trust them with our life's" her eyes darkened slightly but her tone stayed cheery

"Yes well, I'm fine thank you for your concern Remus but I really must be going"

"Yes, very well, be careful Hermione, don't fall too far to fast"

"I won't Remus, I promise" with one last smile Hermione turned on her heel, got her bag from her room and headed to potions. Arriving just as Snape swung open the door and ordered the class inside

"Today there will be two students out of both Gryffindor and Slytherin working at the tables" everyone groaned and shot disapproving looks across the class room "Line up at the back now" there was a minutes shuffling before it fell silent again the Gryffindor's on the left and Slytherin's on the right

"Malfoy, Granger, Brown, Goyle"

"Crabbe, Longbottom, Pansky, Abbott"

"Finniagun, Zabini, Bulstrode, Coote (Gryffindor)"

"Thomas, Dunstan (Slytherin), Frobisher (Gryffindor), Greengrass (Slytherin)"

Calling them out in fours, then placing them boy, girl. Lavender immediately became pre occupied with Goyle, thinking his thickness was extremely cute.

"Today we are brewing attraction potions, if brewed wrong or too heavily inhaled can cause incredibly overwhelming lust for whom you are attracted or are magically bonded to" no one moved "Well what are you waiting for a written invitation?" he growled and watched as the while the whole class went about their work, some making huge slip ups, one of peoples he did miss was Seamus' and only became aware of it when he tapped Hermione on the shoulder…

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Seamus stood behind her a torn expression on his face, like he was trying to make a very hard decision. She reached out her hand and immediately regretted it as he seized her arm and didn't let go, pushing her against the desk crushing his lips to hers all the while. She tried to push him away but he was a lot stronger than she though. It wasn't Draco or Neville that pulled him away but Snape "Longbottom take Finniagun to the hospital wing tell Madam Pomfrey what we are brewing, if that isn't to much for you to comprehend" he spat pushing Seamus towards him "Miss Granger outside now"

"Careful your boyfriend doesn't make a move again" Draco leered and Snape huffed "Mr Malfoy outside and if anyone tries anything, anything at all" Snape left the sentence hanging as he followed the pair out of the door slamming it behind him

"What the bloody hell where you thinking?" Snape growled

"What was I thinking! Sorry for just being sexually assaulted Severus, it must be all my fault, how silly of me, accept my sincerest apologizes"

Draco took her hand a squeezed it ever so slightly reassuringly, Hermione returned the pressure trying to force back the tears of anger and shock and betrayal, begging them not to spill over.

"Malfoy go back in now, anyone asks its detention this Saturday at 8" his voice strangely calm

"But,"

"Malfoy don't argue, go!"

"Yes sir" he sighed kissing Hermione's head before realising her hand and leaving.

Miss Granger my office" he ordered before re entering the classroom "I'm sending a substitute, if anyone fools around in any way, shape or form, there will be hell to pay" and left sending a patronus to Slughorn on his way

* * *

**PLEASE R&R**


	10. Hermione Learns Of The Legend

Hermione was sat in Snape's office waiting for what seemed like hours but she knew it was mere minutes. Until he finally came in flicking his wand at the door so it locked and silenced as he rounded his desk.

"I'm not going to make a run for it" Hermione half snapped

"Hermione will you just shut up for a minute!" a minute later he said "Look that was rude…"

"Yes I bloody well know it was rude Severus, I'm the one you directed the comment to in the first place"

He hit his desk "For God sake Hermione, don't you care about anyone but yourself!"

"How dare you!" she shouted jumping up "If I didn't care about anyone but myself I wouldn't be grieving for my parents, I wouldn't want to know if Harry and Ron were still alive, I wouldn't have an ache in my gut the size of Texas whenever you or Draco or anyone else I care about insults me acting or not because I wouldn't care what they think, I wouldn't worry about the shit Seamus is going to get and I sure as hell wouldn't be trying to save the world from Voldermort!" storming to the door she drew her wand and growled "Alohamora"

"Only I can unlock it"

"I swear to God Severus if you don't unlock this door, I will blow it off the hinges!"

"Miss Granger, if you blow my door off the hinges and refuse point blank to co operate it will be several months of arduous labour and risk of expulsion."

"You can't expect me to just sit here after what you just said!" exclaimed Hermione hand clenched tight around her wand while the other one was balled into a fist at her side.

"I can and I will, now put your damn wand away and listen" as he said this she did it "Now, sit down"

"But"

"Sit down!" he ordered as he leant on the edge of his desk ankles crossed, over coat off, shirt sleeves rolled up and arms folded, wand still held in his right hand, "Did Mr Finniagun hurt you in anyway?"

"No, professor this really isn't necessary"

"I'll decide what is and isn't necessary" he growled "Give me your right hand"

"What!"

"You heard, give me your right hand" he ordered once more gently taking her hand as she hesitantly reached out towards him her left hand coming up and covering the redness and bruising that had started to appear on her wrist.

"Miss… Hermione" he sighed in disbelief

"Severus, please, it's nothing"

"If it's nothing then why are you hiding it?"

"I…" Hermione sighed in defeat and took her hand away to reveal a red hand mark, which was starting to bruise already.

"Yes, that's really nothing, how do you expect me to trust you when you lie to me?"

"I didn't expect you to trust me in the first place" she admitted blushing as she realised how true her words were and how much she was enjoying the feel off his hand running across her wrist as he mumbled a spell taking away the pain, bruising and redness.

"Thank you" she whispered and he just nodded sliding his hand down to her palm

"Does anywhere else hurt?"

"My back but it will be fine"

"Let me at least make you a batch of mild pain killer potions" he said as they both stood

"No it's fine, trust me"

Severus wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close when she flinched "Ouch"

"You really need to stop lying to me" he stated smirking as he released her and grabbed a bottle from the cupboard and handed it to her

"Screw that, just use a charm on my back please"

"Okay" he said and watched her reaction as he placed his hand at the small of her back and mumbled the same spell as before, warmth spread through her body and up his arm

"Why do you act so differently when it's just you?"

"I have my own reasons, but if you mention it to anyone I will not be a very nice person to be around, more so than I already am"

"I'm sure you won't be" she smirked "Can I go back to lessons now?"

"If you must I was quite enjoying myself away from that lot of buffoons though"

"In that case, I may stay a while longer"

"Very well… so you and Draco is it?"

"How do you know?"

"Me and the Malfoy family are closer than most think, also it's easy to tell once you have learnt to analysis ones behaviour and read minds which most people tend to forget about"

"But don't you have to have eye contact for that?"

"Yes, what's your point?"

"Well most people are… scared of you, so don't they tend to avoid eye contact?"

"Yes but if I ask a question and people avoid my eye contact im most likely going to ask them"

"True" said Hermione deep in thought

"What's troubling you?"

"Nothing" Hermione smiled weakly avoiding his eyes

"Miss Granger, I respect you privacy, I would not venture into your mind unless I had no other choice"

"Thank you, but im fine"

"Very well, if you want to talk you know where to find me"

There was a moment's silence which Hermione broke

"You know that night Dumbledore 'forgot his glasses'?"

"Yes"

"What did he say to make you so angry?"

Snape sighed he knew the subject would come up soon but why now?

"He told me a legend, his words were: 'Legend tells when darkness has risen and the light is dwindling, two will rise as one, fuelled by the warmth they give each other… Spark to flame, flame to fire, fire to inferno"

"So were…" Hermione questioned

"Magically bonded or as Albus would say… Soul mates"

"And that made you angry?" Hermione asked slightly hurt

"Yes and no, I was also upset and concerned" hurt flashed across her face

"Oh"

"I was angry because it is me you are stuck with, I was upset because you should have a choice of whom you spend your life with and concerned that you would give up finding love in others and I would ruin you"

Hermione bit her lip

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, I need to go to lessons"

"Hermione…"

"Yes" she said looking at him, as he leant forwards slightly and reached past her opening the door

"You've got a detention"

"A detention of course, what does Seamus get?"

"Several detentions" he chuckled

Hermione chuckled and asked "When do you want me?"

Snape raised his eyebrow and smirked "Tomorrow at 7"

"Okay, see you then, goodbye Professor"

"Goodbye Miss Granger" he said as she walked out the door smiling inwardly

* * *

**THE USUAL PLEASE R&R THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR :)**


	11. The Fast Downfall Of H And D

"Hello Beautiful" winked Draco who was walking down the hallway towards her. Leaning in he pulled her close and pecked her o the lips

"Are you okay?" worry crossing his features

"Im perfectly okay, stop worrying Draco"

"Sorry" he murmured slightly embarrassed

"Don't be" she smiled kissing him once more, Draco immediately deepened the kiss happy she was okay and washing Seamus out of her mouth, Hermione kissed back contently running her hand through his hair while the other was around his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Snape cleared his throat and they split

"Yes that's really lessons Miss Granger" he said frowning

"Sorry professor we'll be going now" Hermione stated blushing as Draco released all of her but a hand where they entwined her fingers, Snape and Hermione both glanced at hers and Draco's hands then at each other remembering when Hermione had fell asleep holding Snape's hand a pang of longing in both of them followed by slight guilt in Hermione.

"Draco you go on and I'll catch up"

"Okay babe"" he smiled pecking her on the lips and going for a stroll in the direction of defence against the dark arts.

"Are you okay?" concern crossed her features

"Yes, im fine Miss Granger"

"Yes well if you want to talk, I doubt you will, but if you do, you know where to find me"

"Miss Granger I think you have forgotten, you're a student and im a teacher"

"Yes but im also a friend Severus and friends look out for each other" with this she span on her heel and left after Draco.

"What was that about?" He asked as he took her hand

"Nothing"

"That face doesn't look like nothing"

"We're nearly there"

"You haven't heard the last of this"

"It was about a piece of extra work that confused me" he pecked her on the lips

"If you don't want to say, just tell me, there's no need to lie" his face pained

"Oh I'm sorry Draco"

"I'll see you later okay?" Hermione asked

"Very well, a top the astronomy tower" and with that Draco entered DADA, Hermione waited several minutes before going in herself

"Sorry im late Professor"

"It's quite alright Miss Granger; Professor Snape was just following protocol, are you okay?"

"Yes thank you"

"Good, as you can see everyone's already started duelling and since you and Malfoy were both late you're stuck with him im afraid"

"Professor we had a little falling out"

"Well then this is a good place to get rid of the negative vibes isn't it, Malfoy your partnered with Granger" He stood up from where he was sat 'watching' Crabbe and Goyle a distracted look in his eyes until he saw Hermione

"Bring it Mudblood" he growled hurt flashing in Hermione's eyes as she drew her wand sending a curse at him straight away which he rebounded back at her. It was like a fireworks display lights flying everywhere until Lupin stepped in disarming them both. Malfoy looked furious; Hermione just looked close to tears, a side effect of the anger "Class has ended" he said chucking Hermione her wand the Draco as soon as she had hers Hermione went following her feet through some short cuts, bag slung over her shoulder a tear running down her cheek. Bumping into none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Sorry Headmaster, I didn't see you there"

"It's quite alright Miss Granger, aren't you having any lunch?"

"No sir Im not hungry"

"What is troubling you?"

"Nothing Sir, I have no more lessons so I'm just going to go back to my room and relax and get my work done"

"Very well, you're not alone"

"I know Professor, thank you" she smiled weakly

"Nothing to thank me for my dear" he said surveying her over his half moon spectacles, as she stepped around him not looking back.

Arriving at her door Hermione pulled out the necklace which she kept her key on and noticed the ring Snape had given her, well Dumbledore had given to Snape to give to her, now she knew why it changed colour at her touch it was so obvious, accepting who he was to her she undid the necklace it was kept on and slid it off onto her left index finger before unlocking the door and putting the necklace back on, kicking the door shut on her way to the sofa which she collapsed on summoning a wizard photo of her parents she had managed to take of them cuddling and laughing before kissing, it was at Christmas the one that had just passed, she had left to make a cup of coffee, when she came back she snapped the photo of them in their full glory. Beginning to weep she undid her tie. There was a knock on her door

"Who is it?" Hermione called her voice cracking

"Me" Snape called back there was several moments of shuffling before Hermione yanked the door open "What do you want?"

He took in her appearance tie hanging loose, top 2 buttons undone, shirt un tucked, sleeves rolled up and one tear stained face

"I overheard Dumbledore worrying about you and I wanted to see if you were okay"

"I'm fine"

"Can I come in?" he asked, Hermione just nodded and walked to the sofa curling up once more, closing the door Snape summoned her a blanket which he laid over her as he sat down.

"Is that them?" Snape asked pointing to the picture Hermione had summoned

"Yes"

"Do you want me to put it on the fire place?"

She just nodded and handed it to him which he placed right in the centre of the mantel piece.

"Do you want a drink?"

She shook her head

"Food?"

Once again she shook her head

"Hermione you have to eat something"

"No I don't"

Snape sighed standing "I'm not going to sit here and watch you wither away"

"Wait, if you stay, I'll eat as much as I can"

"Very well" he said summoning a tray of steak, chips, a ham sandwich, crisps and 2 glasses of butter beer

"Oh yes I forgot, all the bottles of alcohol are gone from your room and I have to say the amount was quite astonishing"

"It wasn't just me it was Draco, we looted the room of requirement, I won't do it again, I promise"

"I thought so, that's the last time I'm letting him look after you without a magically bonded contract of some sort"

"Does all the staff think im an alcoholic?"

"Are you?"

"No"

"Well then, I guess they don't" Snape caught her hand as she ran it through her hair and looked at the ring quizzically before letting her hand fall as there was a knock on the door

"It's Malfoy" He stated as Hermione stood face blank but wand in hand yanking open the door to an obviously rather tipsy Draco

"What do you want" she growled pulling away from his hand

"You"

"You are having a laugh if you think im doing anything with you; first you get annoyed at me for making an excuse when you wouldn't drop the subject, then you call me a Mudblood which acting or not you shouldn't call your girlfriend, then when we were duelling you tried to cause me a decent amount of damage, yes that's right, I know what spells you were casting"

"Hermione"

"What" she growled

"Is that us then, are we done, just like that?"

"Yes Draco, we're done" she said sadly closing the door on him to face Severus

"Don't say anything, I know I'm a bitch, I know I should have probably given him a second chance, I know okay"

"What spells was he casting"

Hermione sighed running her hand through her hair "It doesn't matter"

"Hermione!"

"Im suppose to be helping him not hindering him"

"Didn't you think about that before you give his mouth a wash out with your tongue!"

"He was different then, we didn't have to worry about acting, didn't have to worry about the fact that the horrible things he says while 'acting' are actually what he thinks"

"Then was yesterday!"

"Why is this effecting you so much!" she shouted and then silence broken by the simple words Snape growled "I don't know…All I know is I shouldn't of came here"

"Don't leave" Hermione said in a small voice catching his hand

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I mean… please"

"Miss Granger"

"I'm sorry, I'll apologize to Draco, just please, don't leave me alone with my thoughts"

He sighed and sat down a small part of him wishing he had sat down closer to her

"Do you want a drink?" Hermione asked and Snape nodded gazing at the fire. Hermione sighed while standing and heading to the kitchen reaching for the top shelf when Snape came up behind her his arm reaching past hers and picking up to goblets, before setting them on the side. Hermione knew that being himself and not hiding all of a sudden was his way of apologizing. She turned and he was closer than she first thought. They both paused for a moment as their eyes met something flashing through both of them though neither one knew what it was. Snape's hand came up and brushed her cheek

"Did my jar do that?" he asked as he ran the back of his hand over a ever so faint scar

"Yes"

"And who gave you that bruise?"

"I think one of Malfoy's spells caught me"

"Do you want me to heal it?" Hermione nodded and he mumbled a spell

"How do you do that?"

"Years of much needed and used practice, now about that drink"

"Oh, yeah, sorry" Hermione blushed and slid out from between him and the counter going into the magically cooled cupboard she got out a bottle of pumpkin juice and poured until the glasses were full, putting the bottle away as she levitated Snape's glass to him and took hers in hand

"Make yourself at home" she said slightly sarcastically knowing full well he already had

"I intend to" he smirked and Hermione chuckled before adding in a sad voice "You didn't want to end it with Malfoy did you?"

"No, but he had a thing with Pansky as well as me and I think Lucius asked him to act like he liked me then go out with me other girlfriends or not, I suppose he thought it would of made me want to help them more"

"How do you know all that?"

"Im not stupid Severus" she smiled sadly

"Lucius obviously is if he thinks you being in a relationship with Draco is going to want to make you help them more"

"No not stupid, more desperate, hurting, worried, he just wants to make sure his family have a chance at a new life, even if he doesn't"

'The insight and understanding she has for people is outstanding' Snape thought as silence fell once more, but it wasn't awkward or because they were annoyed merely because they were content with nothing filling it.

"How are you, after your run in with Seamus I mean?"

"It wasn't really a run in, more of an ambush, but im fine thank you"

"And your wrist?"

"Good no thanks to you" she smiled slightly

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing?"

"That" he said pointing at her mouth "say's nothing, but your eyes tell a completely different story"

"Maybe my eyes show past pain not present pain"

"I never said it was pain, it could be worry, emptiness, anger"

"Okay, I get your point" she sighed

"You don't have to talk about it, but if you want to I'm here"

"I do, but there's nothing more to say"

"Come here" he said holding out his arm to her and she cuddled into him

"What must I do to restore your innocence?"

"I have no innocence Severus"

"I bet you have some"

"Like?"

"Like… your virginity"

"What makes you think I still have that?"

"I kind of just hoped"

"Yes I do still have it, unlike most" she laughed at this point an owl flew in through the window she always left open no matter what the letter it was carrying had Harry's scrawled writing on the front

'Be at the entrance hall in 10 minutes'

"Are you coming?" Hermione asked as she took his hand and pulled him up with her

"That says Hermione Granger, not Hermione Granger and Severus Snape, it's addressed to you not us" oh how they both liked the sound of us

"Okay" Hermione said "Don't wait up" she smirked turning but his hand closed on her shoulder "What if I want to wait up"

"Then do"

"Come to my quarters as soon as your finished doing whatever you have to do"

"Aren't you staying here?"

"No 1. That would look very bad 2. I have other work to do"

"Okay it's a dat… deal" Hermione blushed

"Yes it's a deal Miss Granger he smirked following her out the door Hermione going left and Snape right.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT MORE COMING SOON :) PLEASE R&R :)**


	12. Curiosity

By the time Hermione had gotten to the entrance hall the sun was setting and there was 2 minutes left until the 10 minute point. Leaning against the wall she waited, eyes closed and tired because she was, until someone cleared there throat

"HARRY! RON!" she yelled flying towards them hugging them tight "I've missed you so much"

"We've missed you to" they smiled

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick! 'Don't worry Hermione, well be back in a week' A week my ass!"

"Yeah sorry, we caught a lead and had to follow it, paid off as well" stated Ron confidently beaming

"How?"

"Found a horcrux" Harry beamed

"Did you destroy it?"

"No, Dumbledore told us to give it to him when we go and tell him everything now"

"Okay, well don't let me keep you; I'll catch up with you tomorrow when you've slept"

"Alright Hermione" Harry smiled heading off

"Aren't you going Ron?"

"Yeah" he smiled "I just wanted to say, it's really good to see you again, we both missed you a hell of a lot, even if Harry won't admit it" Hermione smiled and hugged him

"It's really good to see you to Ron" a tear of happiness in her eye

"See you tomorrow, it looks like we aren't the only ones who need to sleep" his thumb tracing the dark circles under her eyes

"Yeah well a lot has happened"

"Me and Harry heard and he thought it was better if we didn't say anything but I'm sorry Hermione… for everything"

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault, Harry's waiting you better go"

"Yeah" he smiled slightly before turning when he reached Harry, Harry whispered "Why didn't you kiss her? That was the perfect moment"

"I don't want to ruin things when there so good mate"

"You're going to have to take a chance one day"

"One day yeah, when there's the highest possibility I'll die"

"Alright mate, let's get going, I bet Dumbledore already knows we are here"

Hermione knocked on Severus' door

"Enter"

"Sorry to bother you professor" Hermione said as she closed the door

"Why do you do that?"

"In case someone's watching"

"I think they would find it strange enough that you were coming to my private quarters any way, don't you?"

"Yes"

"So why were you so abruptly summoned to the entrance hall?"

"Harry and Ron are back" Hermione beamed

"Oh the joys" he sighed sarcastically causing Hermione to glare at him

"At least that's one less thing for us all to worry about… well excluding me, I wasn't worrying in the first place"

Hermione smirked "What do you worry about then?"

"That is none of your business or concern" he growled slightly

"Hmm im curious" she said then laughed

"You're always curious" Snape half snapped

"Especially when I shouldn't be"

"When was the last time you were curious when you shouldn't have been?"

"When you told me about us"

"It's perfectly normal to be in that situation"

"It wasn't the fact I was curious, it was what I was curious about"

"Hmm now im curious"

Hermione laughed "Do you have a dirty mind Severus?"

"Why?"

"Do you?"

"Let's say I have a good imagination"

"Okay, what can you be curious about in that situation?"

"Several things"

"Such as?"

"Why, how, what now"

"Still far from the mark"

"Miss Granger I don't know, please just tell me"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did Severus Tobias Snape, the dreaded head of Slytherin just say please?"

"Yes, Hermione Jean Granger, I did, now are you going to tell me or will I have to get it out of your head?"

"Im certainly not telling you and you're definitely not getting any eye contact" she chuckled

"You seem confident!"

"Yep"

"Why don't you put your mind shield to the test?"

"They're not very good"

"We'll soon find out won't we?"

"Ready?" he asked moments later

"Yeah" Hermione said her shields up and at that she felt pressure against them, concentrating, Snape's hand brushed hers and that was it, her concentration slipped and her shields came tumbling down before she could even gather her thoughts he had reached the memory and found out about her curiosity to kiss him, pulling out, Hermione's breath laboured a bit from the effort

"That was so unfair you distracted me!" she growled

"My, my, my, Miss Granger you are curious aren't you. There's so much more to you than meets the eye" His face millimetres from hers a hand cupping her cheek. He closed the gap and let his lips brush hers, and oh God it felt so good. Hermione closed the rest of the gap lips touching completely now, his tongue tracing her bottom lip. Hiding a moan Hermione opened her mouth ever so slightly letting him in; it was like an intricate dance, amazing, breathtaking and extreme pleasure to take part in, and all taking part in their mouths. Hermione's hand came up and tangled in his hair, it was not greasy as it appeared to be, just incredibly soft.

After several minutes they split apart catching their breath. Neither of them said anything as Snape sat in the armchair next to the fire.

"So what did Ron say to you?"

"I think you saw that up here" Hermione said tapping her head "Didn't you?"

"Yes I suppose, why didn't he kiss you?"

"I over heard him and Harry and he said he doesn't want to ruin things when there so good" Hermione's eyes sad "But then again you should know that too"

"I'd rather ask or get told instead of people supposing I know"

"Speaking from experience?"

"Yes" Snape said his voice dark "How are you coping?" he asked ad Hermione's hands immediately filled up "Fine"

"Crying doesn't make you weak, it just shows you've been strong for too long"

A tear escaped her eye "I don't want to have to cry anymore"

Snape sat next to her on the sofa and pulled her close and she couldn't stop it the tears came flooding out

"You're staying here tonight" he stated several minutes later she calmed down enough to stop the tears

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Snape said standing and holding out his hand once he had helped her up to both of their pleasant surprise he entwined their fingers and led her through one of several doors.

"And I thought my room was nice" Hermione chuckled weakly as she took I the dark wood desk, bed side table, bookcases and bed which had black satin bedding the bed post that held up the canopy were round and the head rest had an intricate design carved into it, there were windows looking out onto the lake and candles lit on the bedside tables. The ring Dumbledore had given him on his desk next to a potions book and scrawled notes on scrap pieces of paper and spare parchment.

"You've been here before" Snape stated

"Yes but I didn't really take in the scenery" Hermione smirked "Not a ring person?"

"I can't really be seen wearing a ring that turns red when I put it on can I?"

"No I suppose not"

"Hasn't anyone mentioned yours yet?"

"They said it was really nice but didn't question why it was green though, Harry and Ron probably will though"

"And what are you going to say?"

"Because I like it"

Snape raised an eyebrow "That's a terrible excuse"

"I know but why would I lie to them?"

"You never cease to amaze me"

Hermione smirked a little "Why thank you"

"You look really tired, I'll leave you to sleep, Im on the sofa if you need me"

"Stay with me, please… only because this is what I need" she asked I a small voice

"You need you potions master to bed you?"

"I never said bed but I have an open mind" Hermione smirked and winked

"I didn't mean it like that" he growled

"Yes I need you to keep me company; an empty bed makes one feel even emptier when one has lost people, you know that as well as I do, also I do believe Dumbledore told you to until I didn't need or want you anymore"

"He didn't use those words,"

"But"

"Very well"

"You've done it before so what's different now"

"It may have escaped your memory Miss Granger but we just kissed"

"Don't let that change anything it was… meaningless"

"It was inappropriate"

"If this is how you're going to act every time I kiss you, I won't do it again"

"You were planning on kissing me again?"

"No, I phrased that wrong, please can we leave this conversation for another time I'm really rather tired" Hermione said

"Yes very well" Snape smirked pulling his shirt off over his head as Hermione slid out of her trousers and into bed the satin extremely soft against her skin, Snape slid in next to her and they both laid on their sides. Snape wrapped his arm around her pulling her close and whispered in her ear "I have an open mind?"

"Goodnight Severus"

"Goodnight Hermione" he chuckled

* * *

**WOO THINGS ARE FINALLY HOTTING UP PLEASE R&R AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR! :D**


	13. Ron Gets Audacious

Hermione a woke in the night in a cold sweat, panting Snape awake next to her holding her hand

"The toilets through there" he said just in time as Hermione got up running through the door Snape close on her heels, holding her hair out of the way as she threw up violently then sat with her back against the wall cooling her, knees pulled against her chest arms holding herself together Snape out his arm around her and Hermione let all of her weight rest into him a tear streaming down her cheek

"What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know, it may just be a stomach bug"

"Don't you have anything?"

"No, afraid not, but if you're not better by morning you're going to the hospital wing"

"By morning!"

"Witches and wizards heal faster than muggles; now let's get you back to bed" he said helping her up

"Severus I… I can't I feel to ill"

"Then I'm just going to have to carry you" he sighed scooping her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing at all, laying her on the bed, brushing hair from her face. Hermione took his hand in hers not letting go as she drifted into a far from easy sleep all the while Snape was thinking about that 1 bitter sweet kiss they had shared all because of curiosity, it wasn't how he would of like it to happen but it was still amazing and he was happy it had happened even if it was supposedly meaningless. Kneeling next to her side of the bed, resting his head on the mattress next to her, hand still entwined with hers when he fell asleep.

The sun rose slowly that morning waking them gently from their slumber hitting Snape first then Hermione seconds later. Snape's free hand came up and smoothed hair from her cheek

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better than I was but still not great"

"Have a lie in"

"I need to see Harry and Ron"

"Im sure they would understand ill and bed bound"

"Maybe, im not sure about when they go round mine to see why I haven't showed and me not being there, therefore having slept somewhere else for the night also the place would have to have a double bed which narrows it to head boy or teachers"

"You're in no condition to be walking around" he huffed impatiently "I can tell that by just looking at you"

"Oh why thanks Severus you really know how to boost a girls confidence" Hermione snapped

She got no reply but his hand loosened around hers

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, I'm tired, I feel like shit and im hurting"

"It's understandable" he said

"I need to go I'm sorry for leaving you like this after everything you did for me last night"

"Don't make excuses, it is what it is so just go" he growled tiredness taking hold. Hermione stood dropping his hand pulling on her jeans and grabbing her wand she walked past him tears in her eyes, walking right past him and out the door just like that heading straight to the great hall throwing her arms around Ron and then Harry

"Hermione" came a concerned Ron's voice "Are you okay you look really pale"

"Yeah I had a bit of a rough night last night that's all are you guys okay?"

"Still a bit tired and achy" said Harry

"But we're good, glad to be back!" beamed Ron

"I'm glad to have you back"

"So what have we missed since we've been gone?"

"Not a lot the usual school stuff, what have I missed since Dumbledore didn't let me come with you?"

Ron reached across and took her hand "Hermione, don't be like that it was for your own good"

"I don't care about my own good when the future of the wizarding world is at stake and if he thinks I do then he doesn't know me at all" She growled standing up and turning Ron caught up with her half way down the great hall catching her hand spinning her around, wrapping his arm around her waist before she could escape

"Ronald Weasley, what are you doing?"

"Something I should of done a long time ago" he said a look of sheer determination o his face before he crushed his lips to Hermione's forcing a reaction from her as his tongue slid into her mouth, her tongue reluctant to respond but he was a very good kisser, almost as good as Snape but only almost.

Hermione pulled away "Ron you just ruined everything!" a tear of anger and betrayal and confusion streaming down her cheek

"I thought you wanted me"

"No Ronald, you were like a brother to me, how am I suppose to act now I know that you interpret everything I do as me 'wanting' you, yes maybe in the past but you had plenty of chances and you ignored them all, I've moved on Ron, I'm sorry" turning on her heel and leaving as Dumbledore leant over and told Snape to follow her, so he slid out the back way catching her up just as she rounded the corner into the entrance courtyard

"Miss Granger if you take one more step it will be a month's detention"

"I don't care! I just got humiliated in front of the whole school by a boy I considered my brother, they were the closest thing to family I had, now I don't even have them"

"Don't let it change things, meaningless remember"

"To me yeah, but to him it must of met something otherwise he wouldn't of shoved his tongue down my throat in the first place!"

"You know what helps when you're annoyed with someone?"

"What!" snapped a fuming pacing Hermione

"Shouting at the person who made you annoyed"

Hermione came to a sudden stop back towards him "1. That's very counterproductive 2. I could never do that to Ron, no matter how much of an idiot he can be, he's always been there for me, through everything, no matter how much I've pushed him away, he's always been waiting to catch me when I fell"

"You sound perfect for each other"

"Maybe but when things happen you can act the friendly way or the slightly more than friends way and he's always been somewhere in between, not quite making the leap of faith needed. He's scared he won't get another chance, but he's scared it won't work out and he'll lose me and Harry forever"

"You love him, just not in the way he wants, I know how hard that can be and I wished I made the same leap of faith with Lily that he just did with you, he just wanted you to in case anything happened to him or if anything happened to you he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he hadn't"

"I need to talk to him about it don't I?"

"Yes Miss Granger, you do"

"Thank you" Hermione smiled weakly then glanced around quickly before pecking him on the cheek

Opening his mouth to say something Hermione cut him off "Meaningless I know" She was smiling but there was what looked like longing in her eyes.

"Ron! Just the person I wanted to see. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah okay" he smiled weakly

They walked out of the castle, down to and past Hagrid's hut and were strolling along the edge of the forbidden forest when Hermione began to talk, taking his hand in a loose friendly way.

"Ron, I love you, I do, but just not in the way you want me to, I never meant to hurt you, no matter how much of an idiot you can be, you've always been there for me, through everything, no matter how much I pushed you away, you'd always be waiting to catch me when I fell, and that makes us sound perfect for each other, I did like you in that way once, but when things happen people always react in the friendly way or slightly more than friends way, you've always been somewhere in between, and when you didn't make the leap to tell me how you felt, I began to think you never would, I lost faith and my hope faded, I moved on thinking it would never be more than like family between us, but im glad you told me in the end, even if it was a year or two late, because at least now I won't die wondering and you won't die regretting, I know you Ron, there is someone perfect for you out there and when you meet her, don't hesitate to tell her, for you never know what the future holds" Hermione stopped and faced him the look of understanding on his face almost broke her heart, pecking him on the lips before pulling him in for a hug she whispered in his ear "I'm so sorry… for everything" before leaving him to brood over all she had just said

* * *

**ISN'T RON THE CUTEST THING? PLEASE R&R :)**


	14. Feelings Spill Out

Several hours later Hermione was strolling the corridors on her rounds when she heard Dumbledore's aged cough

"Miss Granger"

"Yes headmaster"

"Fetch Professor Snape and bring him and yourself to my office, I rather like Pygmy Puffs at the moment"

"Yes of course Professor, we'll be there right away" setting off towards the dungeons she didn't bother knocking as she walked into Snape's quarters to find him topless on the sofa head resting back with his eyes closed, Hermione raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat, making him jump up and grab his wand "Jesus Christ Hermione! You shouldn't do that, I could have killed you"

"Well then you'd be reckless for shooting any type of curse at an opponent you haven't even looked at yet. Now put a shirt on Dumbledore wants us"

"At this time of night?"

"No I'm lying" she said sarcastically as he picked up his shirt

"How did you get that?" she then queried pointing out a new cut walking over to him, pushing back his shirt slightly too lightly run her hand across it

"I got caught in the rebound of one of the Dark Lord's spells"

Her hand fell to her side "Will you be okay?"

"Why do you worry about me so much?"

"Don't worry Severus, I worry about everyone, you're not the only one"

"For your information to stop your worrying it will be fine I just haven't got round to healing it yet" he said flinching as the shirt fell back against it

"Looks like you're stuck with loose clothes until that's sorted out"

Well done for pointing out the obvious"

Hermione huffed "Do you want me to heal it?"

"It's to advanced for you" he said doing his buttons up

"What's the spell?"

"Do you want to keep Dumbledore waiting any longer than he already has been?"

"No"

"Walk then!" he snapped and followed her out the portrait hole he used for a door

"Pygmy Puffs" Hermione said to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office door which happily hopped aside to allow them to enter.

"Evening Albus" Snape said

"Ah Severus, how did your business go?"

"The usual"

"No injuries this time?"

"No"

"Liar" Hermione breathed

"It's nothing to serious just a scratch"

Hermione sighed and shook her head looking away from him

"Miss Granger, I trust your okay after your run in with Mr Weasley?"

"Yes, thank you Professor, our understanding of each other hasn't been better" she smiled a smile that only Snape could detect the pain in

"Good to hear, now the real reason I have brought you here is the relationship between you two"

"What relationship?" Hermione asked casting a quick glance at Snape who had

an apprehensive look in his eye

"The one that is stuck on the level of pretending everything you do for each other is meaningless"

"It is meaningless that's why" Snape half growled

"So you're telling me you felt nothing when you two kissed?"

A moments silence before Snape broke it "Nothing at all"

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore questioned

"…Nothing" she said quietly

"You need to stop acting like you don't care. You are both doing each other more damage than you're healing. Don't let the past get relived and don't let it hold you back"

"I have nothing holding me back" Hermione said darkly, pain shining in her eyes

"Maybe so, but what do you have that is pushing you forward?"

Snape saved her "My past is my past Albus; it has nothing to do with the present"

"Your past shapes you"

"The present shapes you to, so does the future" Hermione intervened

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, your helping each other without even realising it"

"What do you want us to do then Albus?"

"I want you both to go back to one of your quarters, preferably Severus', no one will look for you there and seriously think and discuss how you feel about each other"

"And when we come to a conclusion, then what?"

"Oh my dear boy, then you do something about it of course"

"Very well, if we do this will it be the last time we hear about it from you?" Snape asked

"Maybe, who knows what the future holds"

"Very well Albus, you senile old man"

"Severus will you wait outside for Miss Granger, we'll only be a minute"

He sighed and left

"No Miss Granger"

"Hermione"

"Very well, now Hermione that man is going to hide how he feels for you as long as he can but there are some signs you can look for 1. He won't flinch away or pull back from physical contact 2. He uses your first name and lets you use his. 3. He is nice almost out of character to the Snape you know as a teacher"

"Is that all?"

"Yes, good luck, he may be hard work but in the long term, you're good for each other"

"Thank you Professor" Hermione smiled

"What did he want?" Snape asked

"Nothing much" Hermione smiled reassuringly

Snape sighed "Let's go get this over with"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Severus, don't lie to me" she said pulling him by his hand into a secret passage way that led straight to the dungeons

"I'm not" but Hermione silenced him with a glare Snape's hands found her waist and pushed her roughly against the wall

"Just drop it" He growled his face millimetres from hers, lit only by the light from Hermione's wand hanging by her side fighting how he felt when he was this close to her, this alone with her, this vulnerable with her he released all of her except her hand and dragged her down the passage way, finding their way out of the passage and down the corridor into his quarters before shutting and silencing the door.

"You want to know what's wrong with me, when im not with you you're always on my mind, when I'm with you the urge to reach out to you drives me crazy, I want you, every part of you, there's nothing I don't want and… I hate myself for it" His face confused, pained and angry as he collapsed on the sofa. Hermione walked over to him and took his hands that were covering his face he looked up and met her eyes as he stood up entwining one hand with his while the other cupped his cheek and gently, slowly, shyly guided his lips towards hers "You can have me" She whispered before he gently kissed her once more,

He pecked her lips once again "Let's get you to bed" he smiled slightly as he took her hand and led her into his bedroom lying next to her he kissed her head and whispered "Sweet Dreams"

Hermione awoke to find a note on Snape's pillow

'We still need to have our talk, you're not getting out of it that easily' she walked into Snape's living room, running a hand through her hair

"Good morning" she smirked as she leant over and kissed Snape who was laying topless on the sofa, his trousers tight in all the right places

"Finally awake then"

"Finally! It's only… 10… that's not the point I was really tired last night"

"Speaking of last night, we still need to talk"

"I know" Hermione said sadly "But I don't think im going to like where it ends up"

"Last night I told you more than I was planning on, I don't regret a word of it but if anything were to happen between us I wouldn't be that open often, at times I'd be stubborn, I would rarely every say the 3 words you would want to hear and I can be quite argumentative, I won't be polite and friendly to Potter and Weasley but I would be civil, you can't expect me to express my feelings especially in front of people, to get me where you did last night is quite an achievement and what could of happened next is meant to make two people vulnerable together and closer than any conversation can and it might take me a while to get there, if we were going to settle down I would want to discuss our future together and I won't want to tell anyone until you have left school only earlier if absolutely necessary and we were sure, Hermione I am a broken man and not easy to get along with but as long as your sure, I'm willing to give us a try"

"I'm sure Severus; I've never been so sure of anything in my life"

"Well then, that's that" he said standing "Oh… one more thing, the romantic side im not very good at either, don't get me wrong I can be, but at other times its hard, okay?"

"No, I want you to know, that I can't explain how I am or why im like it or even begin to explain what I've been through but I am willing to let you find out, however, I'm broken and… I have bad days, and then I have really bad days,"

"Stop, you don't have to explain, I understand, really I do"

"You do?"

"Yes and I'm sure when you see my bad days you'll see just how much I understand"

"Hermione, there's something bothering you, it's not the obvious thing, what is it?"

"My parent's won't walk me down the aisle when I get married or meet my husband, or hold their grand kids, will you come to their funeral with me? I know you didn't know them but I can't go alone"

"Yes I will, if that's what you want"

"Voldermort has messed everything up hasn't he?"

Snape pulled her in for a hug "Some men like chaos… some men just want to see the world burn… none of this should ever have happened to you" Snape whispered in her hair

"I give up Severus, I can't act like it doesn't hurt anymore, I should have done something, anything to save them" she cried into his chest, crying so hard, her throat hurt, her lungs hurt, her whole existence hurt

Snape felt eyes on them both and looked up to see Dumbledore but as soon as he made eye contact Albus left

"There's nothing you could have done" he whispered hiding the pain from his voice

"I could have tried" Hermione whispered desperately "I should have tried"

Snape guided her to the sofa and sat her down an arm around her pulling her close while the other used his wand to lit the fire, sitting with her quietly.

After about 10 minutes Hermione had stopped crying and resulted in staring into Snape's fire one or two tears still escaping

"Hermione" he whispered is voice full of care

"Yes" pain obvious in her voice

"Please promise me you'll never give up, no matter how much you want to or how much it hurts, please… if not for me, for them"

He go no reply the pain on his face was heart breaking as she whispered "I'm sorry"

Several minutes later she added "I'm going for a walk; I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Okay" he replied worried but he wouldn't admit that to Hermione, embracing her before pecking her on the lips

"I'll be fine don't worry"

"Who said I was worrying"

She smiled weakly before pecking him on the lips, pulling on her trousers and leaving Returning to her quarters she showered, dried her hair, and changed clothes into skinny jeans, a red vest top and a thick woolly beige cardigan before leaving once more for a walk.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R HOPE I HAVEN'T DISAPPOINTED YOU ALL IF I HAVE JUST LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TRY AND CHANGE THE BITS YOU DON'T LIKE :) THANK YOU FOR READING I REALLY APPRECIATE IT X**


	15. Promises, Fall Outs And Make Ups

Arriving back in at about 1ish in the morning that is and laid awake in bed for the rest of the night crying on and off. Rising only in the morning to pull on her school robes and send an owl before heading to the great hall where she met Harry and Ron

"Hey are you okay?" Harry asked a tired, pale, emotional looking Hermione

"Yeah im fine"

"Hey 'mione" Ron smiled from next to her

"Hey Ron" she smiled weakly taking his hand and squeezing it quickly under the table, reassuring him and her that everything was okay between them.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked

"Just tired"

"Okay"

"Why don't you eat something?" Ron suggested

And Hermione lied "I ate before I came" as easily as if it was the truth

"Oh… okay… as long as you've ate something"

Hermione started to feel bad about all the things she was hiding from them but then she remember why she was hiding it in the first place… the owls swooped into the hall making her jump as they interrupted her train of thought, her eyes automatically focusing on Snape as one of the school's barn owls landed in front of him, untying the letter his eyes skimmed across the words "I Promise" with a H sighed next to it, before they flicked up to Hermione, their eyes meeting for a fraction of a second before they both looked away trying to hide their smiles.

"What have we got first?"

"Potions, charms, defence against the dark arts, transfiguration and Herbology" Hermione listed off as Harry nodded in agreement

Ron looked remorseful "How do u remember that?"

"Because we know u won't so someone better" Harry grinned causing Hermione to chuckle

"Oh right great, thanks for that one Harry" Ron joked,

Harry laughed "No problem mate let's get to lessons"

As they stood Hermione noticed a piece of paper under her chair

"Has anyone else sat here?"

"No why?"

"Oh this must be mine" she stated while swooping down to pick it up, opening she read "Thank you" with an S sighed underneath. Tucking it in her robes she beamed "Come on guys let's go"

"What's made you so happy?" Harry chuckled as they made their way to potions

She laughed "I just remember how much I love you guys"

"Oh what you had forgotten" Ron grinned causing Hermione to laugh

"You know what I meant"

She was already faintly starting to feel the effects of having no sleep and Harry and Ron both knew it, even though she was trying her very best to hide it.

They joined the back of the line outside Snape's classroom when Seamus came over

"Hey Hermione, I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry about the other day I don't know what came over me"

"It's alright, don't worry about it"

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Nothing to serious, don't worry, it's honestly fine"

He smiled "Thanks Hermione you're the best" before rejoining the line next to Dean Thomas

"He's right you know" Harry and Ron said at the same time causing Hermione to blush

"Enter" came Snape's voice and everyone shuffled I taking their places

"Today we are carrying on with our attraction potions. Mr Finniagun try and keep your hands to yourself this time" He snapped "Begin"

Everyone got up and collected their stuff; Snape shot a sneaky wink at Hermione who smirked carrying her cauldron to her place, turning to page 394 and carried on with her work. Snape glancing at her every so often, finding it extremely hard to tear his gaze away when he did, it was the little things such as the way she brushed her hair back when it fell in her face, the little movements of her body, the way she sighed and her expression of concentration slipped, revealing her pain before she got lost in her work again.

"Professor, My vial" Hermione said handing him the sample of her potion their finger tips brushing, the pain pushed aside by the over whelming desire she had to feel his arms around her, and he could see that, jotting on a piece of paper

'As soon as we can you'll be in my arms again, I promise'

Hermione looked at him as he erased what he had just wrote with his wand sly pointing hers at the paper where the words

'I know, that's what keeps me going'

"What should I do now professor?" the words disappearing as she spoke

"Sit and revise" he said looking at the paper in front of them returning to her seat Hermione began whispering instruction to Harry, Ron and Neville from behind her book

She hear Snape's voice and knew what was coming "Miss Granger Detention"

"What for!" Harry exclaimed

"Because she keeps whispering instructions, that's what for Mr Potter" he growled "50 points from Gryffindor"

Hermione whispered "Harry just leave it" as soon as Snape turned his back she carried on helping the others

"Miss Granger, how many times do I have to tell you to SHUT UP" he put specific empathise on the shut up

"Obviously several" she snapped forgetting who she was talking to for a second instantly regretting it as a look of anger spread his face

"A months Detention Miss Granger, should we go for the 3rd?"

"No Sir" she replied

"100 points from Gryffindor"

"100 but!"

"But what Miss Granger"

"Nothing… Sir"

By the end of the lesson Neville's was less of a disaster and Harry and Ron's were near acceptable, leaving the lesson Harry began his usual rant about Snape "I can't believe him! A month's detention! I hate him, he's a di," Hermione cut him off

"Harry, please, just drop it"

"Why?"

"Because I have more important things going on in my life then you and your petty hatred for Snape"

"Believe it or not Hermione we all do" Harry growled "and my 'petty' hatred for Snape is the only way I can frequently vent my negative emotions"

Hermione feel into silence not talking to anyone, charms came and went Ron talking to Harry Defence against the Dark Arts was more difficult to act like nothing was wrong because Lupin was watching them as well, glancing over every few seconds, a questioning look in his eye

As the class packed up Lupin called "Mr Potter stay behind please" and the 3 of them knew full well what he was going to ask

"We'll go on mate, don't want to be late for McGonagall without a reason" said Ron

Harry smiled weakly "Yeah alright"

"So, Harry what's happened between you and Hermione?" Lupin asked as they walked up to the stairs to his office…

… Ron and Hermione were heading to Transfiguration when Draco taunted "Aw look Granger and Weasley having a romantic stroll"

Hermione snapped whipping out her wand and spinning around before Draco even had the faintest clue what was going on "Malfoy, I swear to God, if you don't drop it I will hex your life away" she growled flicking her wand towards his crotch. Malfoy's hands came up in a calming gesture "Okay, let's not do anything rash now" backing away slowly Hermione shot a hex at him aiming for the wall behind him, ducking just in time Malfoy skittered away

"Bloody hell" Ron whispered looking slightly scared "Let's go before Snape gets here"

Hermione just nodded stowing his wand

"You've got a detention with him tonight haven't you?"

"Yeah, Malfoy probably would have told him by then but oh well it was worth it"

"I'll take the blame if you want"

Hermione smiled at him warmly "No I couldn't do that to you but, thank you for the offer"

"It's alright no worries" Ron blushed as they took their places at the end of the line, Draco shooting them dirty looks all the while

"Enter" came McGonagall's voice from where she was stood at the door, Ron looked at Hermione as if to say 'God she looks rough' Hermione nodded in agreement while both of them thought through all of the possible events and reasons that could have gotten under McGonagall's hard skin.

Harry and Lupin came in halfway through the lesson

"Sorry I kept him Professor"

"It's quite alright, Potter sit down and quickly copy notes from Mr Weasley or Miss Granger"

Hermione kept her eyes on Lupin and McGonagall analysing their body language and facial expressions. Minerva shot him a look as if to say 'does he know?' and Lupin shook his head slightly before noticing Hermione's eyes on them

"Ah, Professor is it okay if I borrow Miss Granger?"

"Yes very well"

Hermione put down her quill and began to stand when with one hand in his pocket Lupin raised the other hand to stop her "Bring your stuff" so she did what she was told and obediently put everything in her bag before scooping out her notes and putting them next to Harry without a word and followed Lupin out of the room to his office bag slung over her shoulder surprised to see… Snape

"Severus you may need to wait a while longer this one's" gesturing to Hermione "Is to observant" who had a look on her face as If to say what the hell is going on

"What a surprise, I wouldn't call it observant more nosey" he leered causing Hermione to bite her tongue knowing full well he was trying to force a reaction out of her

"Now now" Lupin frowned "That was unnecessary"

"Maybe so, but it's true"

"I am not nosey!"

Snape looked at her smirking happy that he had gotten a reply out of her, Lupin raised an eyebrow looking between the pair sensing tense, just not sure which type

"Anyway the reason you're here Hermione, what did you understand from mine and Professor McGonagall's brief encounter

"That there's something you're not telling Harry that he deserves to know"

"That's what I thought" Lupin sighed turning his back briefly in which Snape reached across and quickly squeezed her hand reassuringly

"If I tell you…"

"I'm not discussing anything without Harry and Ron" she stated confidently

"Spoken like a true friend, very well, bring Harry and Ron to my office tonight at 7"

"I can't do 7 sorry Professor"

"Why?"

"I have a detention"

"With who?"

"Who do you think?" Hermione asked looking at Snape

"No chance Lupin, im not moving my detention because of you"

"Okay… 6"

"Okay" Hermione said

"Snape will you escort Miss Granger to… Herbology I believe it is" looking at Hermione who nodded in agreement "I have some work I need to catch up on"

"Don't we all" Snape growled standing up

"Thank you" Lupin smirked while sitting behind his desk, the door shut and he turned towards the window waiting for Snape and Hermione to come into sight"

"Will you be there tonight?"

"Do you want me to be there?"

"Yes" Hermione blushed

"Then I'll be there"

"Is it bad?"

"It depends what you consider as bad"

"In your books, by your standards, is it bad?"

"I certainly wouldn't like it"

Hermione sighed with worry

"He'll be able to take it"

"You're just saying that"

"Maybe, but why would I be that nice?"

"Because you are" Hermione said going slightly pink, Snape glanced at her

"I don't usually, just… just around you" she admitted blushing once more

"It's really rather…" he stopped himself

"Rather what?"

'Cute, adorable, attractive' "Never mind" he snapped and Hermione smirked they were crossing the grounds now…

… Lupin spotted them that was defiantly more than a teacher-student relationship, but then again Hermione was incredibly easy to get on with…

Snape shot a sneaky glance at her "What are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking"

"You were smiling" he pointed out

Changing the subject "I wonder if I missed anything important in Transfiguration?"

Sighing he went along with it "What topic are you on?"

"Conjuration"

"Hmmm, copy Potter or Weasley's notes"

Hermione laughed in slight disbelief "That's never going to happen they copy my notes"

"Let me see what you've got so far"

"I can't Harry's got my notes"

"I thought you to weren't talking"

"So doesn't mean I can't be civil towards him"

"You do amaze me Hermione Granger, you really do"

Hermione smiled slightly "See you at 6" before entering green house 4

"Sorry I'm late professor, professor Lupin wanted to talk to me"

"That's quite alright dear, join Mr Potter and Mr Weasley's group we are observing the habits of Mandrakes"

"Hey guys, Professor Lupin wants to see us at 6"

"Okay, did he say what about?" Harry asked seriously

"He said he had news to tell us, I guess he thought it better to tell us all"

"Look, Hermione, im sorry I shouldn't have snapped earlier"

"It's alright Harry I shouldn't of snapped either, sorry"

Ron showed his goofy grin "Wooo, I didn't know how much more silence I could take, it's really hard to hold a decent conversation with yourself"

* * *

**I AM NOT TO SURE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, I THINK IT'S MORE STORY LINE THEN ANYTHING NOT THE BEST SORRY PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**


	16. Harry Hurts And Hermione Dares To Ask

Half five had come and gone now "Hurry up you guys, we are going to be late"

Harry laughed "Hermione chill, we are 1 corridor away and it's only five too"

"You should never arrive dead on time, always 5 minutes early and if we are late our meeting will run over and because of that my detention with Snape will run over"

"It won't run over, stop worrying" and at these 6 words they arrived at Lupin's office dead on time

"Come in" Lupin called flicking his wand at the door so it swung open. Hermione saw Snape and instantly relaxed a little

Harry smirked "I told you we wouldn't be late"

"Hello Professor" Ro said snapping them back to the current situation

"Hello Mr Potter, Weasley, Miss Granger" Lupin showed a half hearted smile while inclining his head to each of them before gesturing with his left hand to the three seats in front of him "Take a seat" while rounding the desk before half perching on the edge while Snape kept a low profile leant against the wall closest to Hermione

"How are you all?"

"Very good thank you" Harry answered for all of them

"Good to hear, how's school?"

"Professor we appreciate your concern but please can we just get to the point, the delay is just making it worse" Hermione stated

"Very well, do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Good news" they all said at the same time

"Well we've recruited more people to the order and Tonk's is pregnant"

"Congratulations" Ron grinned

"That's Brill" Harry beamed

"Oh I'm so happy for you" Hermione positively shone

"Thank you…Now the bad news" Remus said sombrely "Severus will you?"

He pushed off from the wall where he was leaning "We have some new information on the Dark Lord. It turns out there is a link between Potter and him" Harry's hand twitched towards his scar "No, not your scar something more bonding"

"Oh my God" Hermione whispered glancing at Ron and Harry's unknowing faces "Harry he's your father, it all adds up, how his body wasn't found, how the protective enchantments were disarmed not broken, all of it"

"No, he can't be" Harry laughed nervously looking towards Lupin for reassurance his face pained "Im so sorry Harry"

"NO!" Harry shouted "HE CAN'T BE… HE ISN'T… MY DAD WAS A GOOD MAN! HE LOVED HER…" A tear threatening to spill from his eye before he whispered "he loved her" once more in defeat the tear escaping his eye

Hermione took his hand "Harry, you're not him" knowing full well he was thinking of all the times he had been compared to James "Remember Harry, remember what Dumbledore said, it isn't how your alike, it's how you are not"

Harry stood and left Ron looked at Hermione before following him stopping only at the door to say "Go to your detention, I'll look after him, dad problem's are more of a boys thing anyway"

Lupin's hand closed on Hermione's shoulder "He'll be alright; he's a strong person, much stronger than most people your age"

"I don't know how much more he can take Remus, I really don't, he's suffering more than any of us know, he just doesn't show it because he knows people need him" Standing she left leaving Lupin with a half pained half worried look on his face Snape following close behind following all the way to the dungeons where they detoured to Snape's quarters. Closing the door behind them Snape said "He'll be alright, we all know he will be"

"I know"

"Then why are you worried?"

"Im worried that this time we might all be wrong" Hermione admitted walking towards Snape who was sat on the sofa with his arm extended to her, cuddling up Hermione instantly relaxed, like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders she immediately fell into deep thought so they sat in silence for a good hour before Snape commented "I can hear your brain working from here, what is it?"

"I… Nothing" she blushed and Snape's thumb drew circles against the back of hers

"Hermione, if you don't want to say that is fine, but I will not think anything less of you if you do, I will not laugh and I certainly will not judge you"

"It's just… I was wondering…" Blushing at the thought of what she was going to say "Severus do you want me?"...

* * *

**SORRY THAT THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER SETTING THE MOOD FOR THE NEXT ONE PLEASE R&R**


	17. Want Is A Strange Word

"Hermione, if you don't want to say that is fine, but I will not think anything less of you if you do, I will not laugh and I certainly will not judge you"

"It's just… I was wondering…" Blushing at the thought of what she was going to say "Severus do you want me?"…

…"Yes why?"

"Because you never try to seduce me"

"Oh my beautiful silly girl" he said turning towards her and running the back of his hand along her cheek pushing back her hair "It is because I do not want you to think you have to" Kissing along her jaw and down her neck scrambling her thoughts Hermione tilted her head to give him a better reach, his breath creeping down her top "I'm not doing this until the time is right and your ready"

"I am ready"

"I just want to make sure, I don't want your regret on my shoulders especially after all that's happened today you might not be thinking straight"

She pulled back stung, Snape immediately felt empty as no part of them were touching, Hermione did to but she fought the urge to reach out to him.

"Are you implying im only using you to keep my mind off 'everything'?"

"No that's not what I meant" he sighed "It's just after you've been delivered devastating news and then get more bad news people don't think straight"

"How is he?" Hermione asked in a slight whisper "How can he be?"

"I don't know Hermione" he said taking her hand comfortingly "He just is"

"Poor Harry"

"Poor Harry Indeed"

Hermione looked at him with a mixture of shock and curiosity on her face

"I know how it feels to find out your father is not who you once thought" Anger, pain, hate and lose covered his face.

"You don't have to tell me, I understand that sometimes you just can't"

Annoyed at himself for being so weak, he was Severus Snape he wasn't weak "I'm not letting him beat me" He growled Hermione cupped his cheek with her hand and made eye contact, feeling him instantly relax a little under her touch

"He hasn't beaten you, he will never beat you, no matter how much you think he has, you are so much more than him"

"The things I've done Hermione" she'd never seen him this vulnerable before and his pain cut at her "I know Severus, I know"

"But you don't, I've killed innocent people, I've tortured them, I've terrorised them, looted their homes, kidnapped their children, raped them, and all for Dumbledore but no I don't hate him, he's the father I wish I had when I was growing up, I wouldn't have done any of those… those sickening things and the reason I had to carry on was all for Potter can you see why I hate him so much"

"Yes" she whispered "You've sacrificed so much for him, other's have sacrificed so much for him and he doesn't have a clue"

"Exactly"

"He thinks it's because his dad used to pick on you"

"I know"

"And now you supposedly work for him"

"How fast situations change" Snape whispered looking exhausted

"Come on, let's get an early night" She said standing still holding his hand as he stood and entwined their fingers. Pulling of her clothes she slipped into one of Snape's shirts and he slipped into PJ bottoms wrapping his arm around her stomach and whispering in her ear "God knows, what good I've done to be blessed with you" before kissing her neck gently Hermione smiled contently and drifted to sleep, her dreams going untroubled for the first time in a long while.

Hermione awoke to find the bed next to her empty "Morning" Snape said as he kissed her head from behind

"Mhmmm, morning" she smiled rolling over and stealing a kiss before he had a chance to stand up

Snape smirked and kissed her once more, what he didn't expect was Hermione's arms coming up and wrapping around his neck, her leg hooking his and pulling him down on top of her lips glued together the whole time, deepening the kiss Hermione let out a little involuntary moan and Snape chuckled pulling away "Is this going anywhere in particular?" Hermione chuckled

"I have a few ideas" and pulled him in for a kiss

"Mhmm, enlighten me" he smirked into her mouth as her hands ran down his chest undoing the buttons of his shirt as she went…

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter is so short and it has took me so long to upload, i have had the biggest writers block please R&R**_


End file.
